


You can call me Troy

by Benn_Xavier



Series: Stripped [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding, Derek-centric, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star Derek Hale, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is broke. Peter stolen all his insurance money and vanished. He have one only option left to make easy and fast money: now Derek Hale is Troy, the new porn star on the block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shove That Dick in Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a few porn movies by SeanCody, where there's a guy named Troy which is very look-alike with Derek/Tyler Hoechlin.
> 
> I own nothing at Teen Wolf or SeanCody.

The day has come. Derek was in a plane, flying to California to make his first porn shoot. He was nervous, obviously, but he had no options left. I mean, there is another options – like working in New York – but he was hopeless and his choice it’s already done. He needs easy money after his money insurance was stolen by Peter. His uncle not even cared to leave a few dimes and disappear. Peter did one of those master moves what we only see on the movies (until now Derek doesn’t know how he managed to do it) and the next morning when he was checking his e-mails, there is one from Peter which said:

My dear nephew, I think this little payment of yours worth for all the problems that you have made me through all over these years. Until never more.

Ass: Uncle Peter <3.

Fuck, Derek shout. He almost throws the notebook away but notice he was poor now and doesn’t have money to buy another. He spends the week searching for a job in New York, but had no success. The jobs in town he was able to catch don’t pay all his debts and they are coming next month. At night, while was searching for some porn “guy on guy” on internet – for relieve himself, he needed this - Derek saw one promotional banner which says:

MALE MODELS WANTED  
-Have a six-pack abs  
-Have athletic/muscular body  
-Ages 18-35  
-Must have NO previous experience in the adult industry  
-All travel expenses to San Diego, CA are covered!

It’s a banner from a company called SeanCody.com. At the moment he read those requirements, he pondered. He fulfilled all of them; his steel six-pack abs always been on point – and he was very proud of them –; his tanned muscular body was like marble sculpted with broad chest, large back, a very nice and strong pair of muscular arms and a round bubble butt that fit tight in those sinful jeans he always wore. Derek works out two hours, five days a week. His face is like a magazine model with sharp cheekbones, a stubble square jaw, all that framed by his black smooth hair and greenish eyes. He was handsome and he knows that. For where he walks, every girl – and even some guys – turns heads to admire that walking wet dream. But the last requirement was crucial for his choice. All the expenses were payed by the company. He thinks for about two minutes and decided send an e-mail. The next thing he knows he was in a plane heading to San Diego.

-X-

“Hi Derek, how you doing” says the cameraman.

“I’m good, thanks” Derek said, in the room where the shoot it’s going to be happens.

“Nice, hum… the other model has no come, but you can prepare yourself.”

“alright, wha-what you want me to do?” Derek said with a little embarrassment, blushing his cheeks. He never had been in a situation like that, he don’t know what to do, how behave himself. Before the cameraman tell him the instructions, a guy arrive in the room, a very beautiful guy Derek noted. He approached and greeted everyone.

“Hi guys, sorry I’m late” the guy speaks. “don’t worry, we are in time. Let me introducing you guys. Jordan this is Troy, you partner today. Troy this is Jordan”.

Troy, Derek thought. This is my porn name. He doesn’t reveal the real name not even for the other models, this is good. Jordan doesn’t should be his real name too, but I like it. The name is nice.

“Hi Troy, man you are gorgeous, I can’t wait to begin this shoot” Jordan smiled. Derek cannot help to notice, this guy is sexy. He was more tanned than him; the caramel hairless skin had a tattoo on his right ribs what said ‘Family’ and a stylized heart on his left biceps. The guy had no beard, his jaw narrowing to a pointed chin. He had a joyful smile, nearly a childish way. The brown hair perfectly matched to his caramel colored-skin. Derek’s cock throb with thought of kiss and lick and suck and fuc.. okay Derek focus!! He reprimands himself.

“okay now who are all here let’s do this. Troy and Jordan, take off your shirts please, we’re begin in the middle of the action, no conversation or presentations, only you guys making out in the middle of the carpet, let’s go” the cameraman said with a clap of his hands.

Derek take off his green Henley and his shoes, leaving just his thigh jeans. Jordan does the same removing his grey shirt, keeping his shorts. His muscles were impressive, big chest, nice abs and arms. That vision made Derek water-mouthering. They stood there, waiting for the next instruction for what to do. The cameraman told them.

“guys kneel down in the front each other and let the instinct flow, I want you pretend that we don’t are even here”

There aren’t much people in there, Derek thinks. Besides himself, only Jordan, the cameraman and two more people in the room. Maybe this way the models can be more comfortable. So, they kneel down, Derek and Jordan exchanged glances and heard “ACTION!”

Derek was nervous, but it’s too late to get back. So he made the first move. With two hands he grabs the Jordan chest, squeezing and caressing. His hands way down to the waistband shorts, while he kissing the guy abs. Jordan slides his hands to Derek’s back, stroking the smooth skin, and then he moves to the biceps, squeezing the hard muscles while Derek keeps working on the abs with hot open mouthed kisses. Then he moves to the neck, kissing with the same intensity from before, scratching his nails on the other’s back. Jordan kisses and bites the Derek’s neck, while his hands move down to cup that rounded ass trapped on that tight jeans. They stay there, groping and rubbing on each other, the moans and shy groan suffocated by his closed mouths on the skin.

Jordan lay on the carpet bring Derek over him. He kiss Jordan abs, tasting and giving light bites on the six-pack muscles. He moves to the neck again, kissing and sucking the skin. Jordan put his arms around Derek’s back, sliding his hands through the waistband of his jeans, squeezing the left ass-cheek. They began to rub his crotches together in a frantic rhythm, the lust flowing through their clothed cocks. The moans and groans intensified, finally began to making out. Derek put his right hand behind the Jordan’s head holding thigh, the other one walking through the body beneath him while they mouths crashed into each other.

“alright, I’m in control here baby” Jordan said, spinning them around changing positions. He grabs Derek wrists, putting them above his head, stretching they arms. Derek arches his back, searching for friction on their crotches, while Jordan ravished their mouths together. Breaking the kiss, Jordan slides his tongue over the manly chest beneath him, kissing hard. He licks the nipple, the biceps, the ear, taking grunts from Derek who was even more excited for friction and contact. Noticing that, Jordan begun rubs his crotch again. Derek can’t control anymore, he needs that cock and he needs now. He moves his hands to the waistband, taking free that pulsing cock, pleased with the vision.

“I want suck this cock now” Derek said. Jordan raises his legs and take off his shorts. He moves forward and guiding his dick to Derek’s mouth. He bobs his head back and forth, making gag noises from his throat. Jordan grabs his head, keeping the pace. With a loud pop, he takes his dick from that heat entrance. “put out your tongue baby” Derek complies, sliding his tongue over the tip never missing the eye contact, Jordan slaps the cock on his face a few times, putting inside his mouth again. Derek licked all the length, moaning while suck the tip. Going for suck the balls he put a finger inside Jordan’s hole, taking moans from him. 

gurp gurp gurp gurp was the sound coming out Derek’s throat, sucking that cock in oblivion, hollowing his cheeks with a thin trail of spit streaming in the right corner of his mouth. He uses the tip like a lipstick, sliding over his lips tasting the precum leaks already. No stopping suck, he push Jordan down, making him lay on carpet while Derek position himself on all fours, keeping the frantic rhythm of blowjob. He supports both his hands on the ground, at side of Jordan thighs and swallows all the length until the base. “aahhh fuck that’s it, keep goin-fuuuck!” deepthroating is an art and Derek is proud of himself. All those years going to night clubs, kneeled on the bathroom taking in his mouth all the types of cocks were much useful after all. He keeps swallowing the dick, leaving with a loud pop and licking from base to the tip, covering it with hot spit.

slurp slurp slurp slurp the noises was getting louder, Derek immerse on the intense atmosphere that cock is giving to him, giving to his mouth. “aahhh ahhh son of a bitch..” Jordan shouts, guiding Dereks head to engulf all his length. He was smiling, seeing that hot man sucking his dick like if this was going save his life. Hmmphh gurphh humphhh Derek grunts hollowing his cheeks, sucking with fervor and letting more and more spit slides from his mouth sliding all the shaft and pooling on the base, eventually dropping on the carpet. After a few minutes he moves to kiss Jordan, their tongues fighting for dominance insides the mouths. They making out feverously, Jordan tangling his fingers on the Derek’s smooth black hair.

“I want to fuck you. Take off these jeans and show me that pretty little hole” Jordan said, sucking and nipping the earlobe.

Getting up, Derek unbuckles his belt dropping his jeans on the floor. He grabs them and tosses aside, turning to Jordan with a lust glance and a proud smirk on his mouth “how do you want me pretty boy?”

“Lay back on the arm’s couch”

Jordan approached; he puts Derek’s legs up in the air, guiding his cock inside the hole. He shoves slowly, enjoying the feeling that tight hole around him.

“aahh wow, oh yeah … yeah that’s good” Derek whispers. He was holding at the back of the arm couch, his arms stretched, his mouth slightly open, panting with every little thrust. Jordan lowers himself pulling him by the neck, closing their mouths on another intense kiss. Derek puts his left hand behind Jordan’s head. Jordan put a hand on Derek’s chest while the other one hold on the right knee. Derek throws his head back, panting feeling that warm hard cock being pushed inside him.

“come on.. come on, give it to me I want it!” These words seems to give Jordan more incentive. He step up the tempo, hard thrusts being delivered with no shame. Soon he was holding on the Derek’s tights, his legs supported on his shoulders. The pace was so intense that Derek hips has been lifted from the couch, moaning shameless now, both his hands holding tight at the couch to not be pushed back by the force of the thrusts.

“ouh ouuh ouh uuhh ouh uhh” It was hard to tell what sounds more louder: the grunts getting out from Derek’s throat or the slap slap slap of skin being made from the Jordan thrusts on Derek’s arse. When Jordan bottom out and still, Derek brought his hands and grips on Jordan thighs, bellow the curve of his ass cheeks forcing him forward trying somehow bury that cock furthermore inside him.

Slap slap slap slap slap

Ah ah aah aahh yeah aah aah

Derek howls. Every thrust was greeted by a pleasure moan of him. He’s already soaked on sweat as like as Jordan, which uses his hands to bring together Derek ankles, never missing one shove. He glances at the guy fucking him, open mouth, hair plastered on his forehead.

“yeah shove that dick in there, shove that dick in me”. Derek said with a devilish smile on his face. And Jordan did, and did it good. He speed up the pace, giving Derek what he wants “he wants a fuck? I’ll give him a fuck!” though Jordan. He bottom out, what made Derek raise his hips, still holding on Jordan tights for balance… and want more deep.

“Ah aaah aah oh yeah… fuck yeah oh ah ah aahh ooh” Derek’s moans never ends. Jordan lowers himself again to kiss that gorgeous guy that he was fucking, tangling the two tongues in a restless battle. They break the kiss and the thrusts begin again, slowly this time, what not lasts much. Soon, Jordan was fucking Derek in a fast pace, the smiling on his face never gone. The feeling of being fucked fulfilling all his senses. His wolf was pleasured too, greedy underneath the skin. He looks at Jordan with a pleasure face, almost saying “thanks for fucking me hard pretty boy” with his beautiful greenish eyes. 

“yeah oh yeah take it, take it little bitch” Jordan shouts while fucked Derek brains out, this one always holding on the Jordan thighs or his sweat lower back.

No warnings, Jordan pulls out completely, hearing cries from Derek, who is missing the contact. Then he manhandles Derek, dragging him to the center of couch putting on all fours, supported by his forearms with knees on couch edges. “Alright darling brace yourself, this is going to be epic!” Jordan tells him, smiling. He grips at Derek hips and push inside, dragging out a yell from Derek’s throat.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHH” the guttural cry echoes by all the room. Soon, the face pace was back, Jordan giving all from himself to pleasure the guy under him. Derek put his hands flat on the couch backboard, avoiding be pushed forward.

“don’t stop, don’t stop please” Derek cries. SMACK. A loud slap Jordan gives to Derek’s flank reverberates. He lowers covering the back, turning Derek’s head to give him a slopping kiss, moaning and grunting. The fuck keep going the continuous “yeah, oh, fuck” being yelled by them both. Jordan brings one hand to Derek shoulder, while he is meeting Jordan thrusts with his hips moving back and forth on a steady rhythm. 

Jordan bottom out again, what made Derek arches his back, howling in pleasure. He feels something wet on his left hear, a tongue circling his earlobe. “Keep fucking me keep fucking, don’t you dare to stop” Derek said, grunting even more. Jordan says with a smile “come on, I want you to ride me”

-X-

He was laying on the couch, his feet touching the carpet. Derek sinks on the dick, the new position touching a totally new spot. Jordan don’t wait anymore, he grope on the Derek hips thrusting like before, the man moaning above him. Smiling again, feeling the dick touch his inner walls, Derek dives in pure bliss. The shoves are intense, insane, profane.

“Yeah yeah just like that, just like that, I love this way” Jordan said with Derek bouncing up and down on his shaft. He put his hands on Jordan thighs, improving his rhythm. SMACK. Another slap on Derek flank, which made he grunting through his clenched teeth. Derek began circling his hips, smiling while showing all the pleasure was being given to him. He moves back and forth, his ass clenching around Jordan, and then happened what no one has waiting: Derek unexpectedly cums without even touching himself, only feeling Jordan’s dick rubbing inside his hole.

“FUCK! FUCK!” Derek yells. His hard dick flopping in all directions, spurting come on the red carpet. After a few more minutes they settle down, Jordan laying on the couch, Derek’s back meeting his chest, putting his right arm around Jordan shoulders, to have access his mouth. With his dick still inside Derek, they are making out slowly, Jordan stroking Derek with his free hand, lacing his fingers through that dark hair.

“Get on all fours on the carpet darling; I want to cum in your back”

Obeying quickly, Derek takes position. After a few strokes Jordan spurts hard. Feeling the first cum stripes landing on his back Derek yells.

“Get back inside me please, I want to feel that inside of me”

Immediately Jordan pushes inside, moving slowly feeling that orgasm flow through his body. They both moaning pleasantly, Jordan laid touching his chest on Derek’s back. Derek turns his head to share a kiss, their tongues savoring each other. Jordan rest his left hand over the Derek’s, lacing fingers together closing them in a fist. They stayed like this for some time; their mouths never stop kissing, while dropping satisfaction groans.

“alright, CUT” the cameraman shouts. They keep kissing for a few seconds before release each other. Jordan stood up on his feet, while Derek raising his upper body, staying on his knees.

“guys this was pretty insane! I can believe you cums hands free Troy, you can bet this is going to final cut, for sure!” 

“yeah... aahh.. This was amazing” Derek said catching his breath.

“that’s a big load too” Jordan tells.

“yeah, I feel it in my hair. Shot me in the head.” Derek was saying while Jordan chuckles of the statement.

“holy shit it is! Its all over his back” Jordan said still chuckling.

“let me see let me see” the cameramen asks.

Derek turns around showing his back to the camera. His nape was covered in jizz, which runs all the way over his back. When Derek makes a move to stand up, the camera said “wait wait, stay there, stay there” and he stays. “wow, he did. He made a mess of you. Alright go clean yourself off”

Derek finally stood. They exchange glances, Derek put his arm around Jordan shoulders. They look to the camera and said.

“a day of work its done”

“yeah, it’s just another day on the office” Derek tells, giving a Jordan abs three pats before going clean themselves off.

He can’t wait for the next shoot.


	2. Like a Chihuahua Mounting a Great Dane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits, kudos, bookmarks and comments left at the previous chapter. And I guess this is better than the last one, so enjoy it!

Only a few weeks later his first shoot, Derek was back again for more. The money had been good – U$ 3000 for one scene is more than he though – also, makes money and be fucked by hot guys, he was no complaining. Matter of fact, he never though he would likes to be bottom again so much. The last time he bottom was few years ago, one night he was in a gay club. One guy approached and after a little conversation they’re making out on a dancefloor. Next thing Derek knows, he was inside one of the bathroom stalls, forearms on the wall having his ass slammed by an 8 inches dick. He let the guy cum inside him – can’t catch diseases, werewolf superhealing after all -. He had forgotten the feeling, the sensation of being filled, dominated and screwed. He needs, wants feel that again. His wolf just howls thinking about it. So he goes for it.

“alright guys, enter in the shower.” says the cameraman. They’re already naked; William – his scene partner – was a nice guy. He was 16 cm shorter than Derek. This is curious, because Derek never had with anyone shorter than him – he has 6 feet tall – so this made things very more interesting. They had the same tan-colored skin (Derek still slightly paler). His head was almost shaved, with a so short hair that was impossible grab a hand full of it. He had bright blue eyes, contrasting with his skin. The smile was pretty, but one feature made Derek impressed. The guy had muscles, pretty good muscles. Everywhere. The glorious six-pack complementing the sharp V line which dive low on his waist makes Derek’s dick twitch. His biceps and muscles back are strong. He had no beard and no other body hair. Two inks adorning his body: a stylized eagle on his left shoulder and biceps and a “USMC” tattoo on his right triceps. _He was a marine_ , Derek though. He was brought back from his daydreams when the cameraman speaks.

“don’t be shy guys, you’re used to do it already”

Suddenly, Derek had an idea. 

“Can we started with me massaging his back?” he asks. He wants to do it since the first minute he land his eyes on that gorgeous back, just imagine all the dirty things he could do with this guy.

“Yeah, that’s great Troy, do it! Okay guys, just get under the shower and start the action!”

William stands there, the water shower splashing on his chest while Derek stands behind him and starts massaging his neck and back. He was working on the shoulders, gripping and squeezing with his strong hands. Both them with eyes closed, feeling the body contact between each other. Derek lowers his head, planting a kiss on Williams’s neck. After some more minutes William turns around himself, Derek grab each side of his head with both hands and gives him an open mouthed kiss. William wraps his arms around Derek’s waist and no wasting time, push him to the opposite wall. Never breaking the kiss, his boners pointing hard already, Derek brings them back under the shower, wetting them. While their mouths fighting a hard battle for dominance, Williams’s hands landing on Derek’s butt, grabbing the ass cheeks. Derek push them again to the opposite wall, shoving his tongue inside the others mouth. William brings his hands and slides his fingers through Derek’s hair. He was squatting, delivering kiss on Williams’s neck, down to his chest and his abs, and finally stopping on his groin. Derek gives a few kisses and starts to suck the dick.

“Hmmphhhh hmmmmppphhh hhmpphh” he moans around the cock. William brushes his fingers on Derek’s hair, stroking the scalp. He licks the length, the balls, gave little strokes. He was immersing on that atmosphere, focused on take his pleasure from that man and that dick. William livens up and grabbing Derek by the hair, starting thrusting fast on his mouth.

“yeah, take that dick, take it in your mouth.. fuck”

“hmmmmphh hmmmph hmmphhhh” Derek don’t stop moaning. He begins stroking himself, while working his tongue on Williams’s dick. The hot water spray splashing on his back while he hollows his cheeks.

“come on, get up I want to suck you” William said. They change the positions. Soon, William was squatted taking that cock on his mouth, working all his skills. “hummm deeper” Derek whispers. With a loud POP, he drops the cock and goes for the balls. Putting on at a time on his mouth, sucking and licking, taking from Derek untiring moans and grunts. After a good cocksucking session, William get up, grabs Derek’s hand and said “come on, let’s go to the couch, I want to ravage that ass” giving Derek a loud slap in his butt.

-X-

Derek was laying on his stomach on the couch while William gives bites on his hips and ribs. He goes for the nipple, licking and kissing the chest. Derek turns his head, grabbing him by the nape and starting a hot make out session. William brought his right hand to tease Derek taint. He goes down, biting again all the other man body till reach the butt. Giving little kisses and bites he begins to insert his thumb on Derek’s hole. Derek raises his hips searching for more contact, giving him more access to his ass. William removes the finger and start rimming that hole. Derek spreads his legs staying on all fours on the couch, presenting himself. William stuck his tongue in and out, slicking the entrance preparing it for his dick.

“ooohh oooh yeah uuhhh” Derek groans while William slobber his hole. Using his hands he spread the ass cheeks and shoves his face forward. Sometimes he takes back his face to slides his two fingers over the rim. Derek keeps saying “oooh uhh don’t stop, stick your tongue in there”. William does. He closes his mouth around the rim, covering the hole and sucking. 

William gave him a slap on the butt before getting up. Planting his left foot on the couch and the other staying on the ground, he grabs his dick by the base and uses the tip to teasing the hole. Derek stays on his hands and knees, just waiting to be fucked good.

“what you waiting for? Put that big dick inside of me” Derek whispers.

“what? I can’t hear you, say it louder” William teases him with a hard slap on his butt.

“FUCK, PUT THAT BIG DICK IN ME!” Derek shouts.

“Don’t worry slut, I will do that. It’s going to be like a Chihuahua mounting a Great Dane!” William says with a smirk on his face. Derek grips hard his hands at the couch fabric. His muscles tensed. He don’t like when someone made dog jokes with him. Actually, he hates it but this time he – better saying – his dick twitch and his hole clench just by hearing those words. His wolf growls in anticipation, just thinking about being dominated and mounted like a bitch in heat.

William grabs his hip and push inside. After the tip passes the rim, he drops his cock and put both hands on Derek’s hip, steading himself. He bottom out and pull back, just for slams back. SMACK. One harder slap on Derek’s butt. Soon the rhythm was fast and firm. William balls slapping against Derek’s taint; “aahh aahhh ahhh oohhh ohh” the grunting mixing with the hard thrusts; “OUCH” Derek shouts with one stronger thrust. Planting a firm hand on the hip and other on Derek’s nape, he speed the pace. He moves to Derek’s hair, grabbing firmly and bringing his head backward. Derek yells. William keep thrusting, dropping his grip from the Derek’s hair, planting his hands on the hip. Derek lower his shoulders, touching the fabric of the couch but maintaining his ass up, his wolf totally submissive for the man fucking him so nice and good. Eventually he turns his head to look at William, his half lidded eyes looking at that short man with hard muscles shining in sweat and working his stamina to fuck his cunt. This vison inflame his wolf and he have another idea.

“W-William.. ohhh.. fuck me on my back… I want see yo-… _hmmpp_ … your face while you fuck me”

Dragging a round leather footstool from the corner and placing it at the middle of room, William put Derek on his back on it with his legs up and spreads them more he can. He put his hands above his head, clutching the leather for balance. William pushes inside, grabbing at the back of Derek knees for steady himself and start pounding.

“aaahhh sssss.. aahh yes oh yes fuck… aaaah” Derek moaning relentlessly. No stop pound, William bents down himself and grab at back Derek’s head, bringing him to a hot wet kiss. Clutching a hand around Derek’s neck keeps him on the place, William keeps fucking at speed pace. All Derek can do was lay down there and take it, take that cock with all his life and instinct, his pleasure grunts echoing by the room, mixed with loud slaps from William balls on his ass.

“do you like that don’t you? Do you like my fat cock inside of your ass?” William teases.

“yeah, yeah I like it I love it aaahhh… don’t stop, don’t you fucking dare to stop” Releasing his hands from the leather cushion and placing them on William tights, moving them along every thrust, in attempt to bury deeper that cock inside his man-cunt. Bending his upper body again William grab him for another kiss, this time with more desire, more eager, more savagery. Derek can’t wait anymore. He begins stroking himself while William pounds his hole. After few thrusts and strokes he comes all over his abs, moaning desperately. With his right hand he spread his cum over there. He kisses William, moaning while his tongues entwine each other.

Pulling his dick out, William start stroking while Derek sliding his hand all over his muscles. Some minutes later William comes on Derek’s chest. Slipping his right hand by the abs, Derek brought it to Williams cock, lazily stroking the hard shaft dripping the last drops of cum over his pecs.

But Derek was not satisfied; he and his wolf needed more. He got up from the seat, his body glistening with the cum and sweat mixed, half lidded eyes and hair plastered to his forefront. Walking to the one arms couch, he bends himself over there, supported by his forearms while his right knee was on the cushion and his left foot was on the ground.

Looking over his shoulder he says “I want more. Come back here and give me that good shit again!” with two loud slaps on his flank which makes the firm muscles bounce lightly, arched back and raising his hips up in the air, offering his ass like a wild female to that one gorgeous male stud mate with him.

Still panting William responds with a playful smirk on his face “wow you’re greedy don’t you? Give me ten minutes and I will mount you again, dirty slut!”

-X-

When William enters all the way inside Derek, he growls. His wolf was eager for feel that again. Feel that dick filling him up.

“Right there?” William asks never stopping the thrusts.

“aahhh yeah...” Derek whimpered.

“DON’T MUMBLE TO ME! SAY IT LOUDER SLUT!”

“OH YEAH RIGHT THERE!” Derek screams.

With his hands on Derek hips, William steps up the tempo. Soon the room was filled by a harmonious conjunction of moaning, grunts, slaps of skin-on-skin and urgent growls from Derek’s throat.

“ooh yess.. yeeessss William fuck me, fuck me good.. FUUUCK!”

“you’re a slut, you knows that?”

“ooh yeah I’m a slut, I’m your slut.. ooooh don’t stop”

 _Squesh squesh squesh squesh squesh_  
this was the wet sound of William’s cock slipping in and out Derek’s hole.

“Take. My. Fucking. Cock. You. Dirty. Slut.” William points every word with a hard and firm thrust, drags his entire length in and out between the words.

“AAAH. AHHH. AHH. AAAH. AHH. AAAHHH” Derek literally screams with every thrust. He lifts his upper body, supporting his weight on the hands. “ooh don’t stop don’t stop ooh yes” he kept saying.

William grunts too. The feeling have his cock squeezed by that tight hole was unbelievable. _“this man is a dream, oh my…”_ he thought.

“like that? You like right there?”

“yeah… keep pounding.. ooh don’t stop” Derek says. One slap. Derek’s brought his hand back to clutch at William left ass cheek, searching for more contact. Another slap. William brought his hand on Derek’s flank.

“OOOH YEAHH OOH YEAH” Derek can’t contain himself. William grabs his hip thrusting fervently. The sweat drops rolling on his arched back, shining with the lights of the room.

“OH OH OH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YES YEAH YEAAAAHHH” Derek yells.

“oh god I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” William pulls out and comes over Derek’s butt. He smears the tip all over, dragging it together and pushing inside Derek again.

“AAAHHH AAAHHHHH” Derek moaning opening his mouth in an ‘O’ shape. He bends over Derek’s back, Derek turning his head around to sharing a kiss. He put left hand behind Williams head, supporting himself by the right one. William drags his lips over his stubbled jaw, making his way to the neck. Derek felt his wolf arise until his skin, wanting submit himself. He **needs** submit. No hesitating he bares his neck, William giving little bits and kisses along his jugular, little grunts of pleasure getting out his throat, while he moves his fingers on Williams scalp. His wolf was sedated. The best feeling he ever had. Shifting his body sitting on the couch pulling William on his lap, his hands smoothing on the others back while they making out, moaning and groaning softly. 

“aaand CUT!” the cameramen says. They finally separated. “Guys this was awesome. Troy you really having a good time in there, wasn’t?”

Straighten up, all sweat and glowing, still catching his breath Derek says “yeah….. it was…... He is incredible”.

“l mean, look at the smile on his face” the cameramen said point to William who was coming back to room wiping his six-pack abs with a towel.

“Hi” he says smiling and waving to the camera. “he is glad, isn’t?” William pointed, referring to blissful Derek expression.

“yeah, he is glad” the cameramen answers, smiling too.

Derek grins. He pulls William closer putting his right arm around his shoulders and with his left hand ruffling Williams hair he said:

“yeah alright, I’m glad. What can I say? The best seed comes in small packages” referring to their size difference. He stated happily taking laughs of everyone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any hints or suggestions please, feel free to leave any comment or feedback. I appreciate that. :)


	3. He Can Fuck an Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here is another chapter added. Enjoy guys :)

Jarek – the guy he was shooting today – was a nice buddy, Derek thinks. They talk for a few minutes, always smiling and laughing. Jarek’s laugh was contagious, he has to admit. The guy is also like a Calvin Klein model too. He has a gorgeous face drawn by the Gods. Blond highlights on his long hair that drops discreetly on the side, matching perfectly with his light brown stubble. _“Oh my god, that stubble”_ Derek wonders. He is already picturing the feeling, have that beard roughly rubbed against his, the burning sensation it will be. Jarek is still wearing clothes, but even so his muscles were huge, stretching the shirt on biceps, shoulders and chest, clinging flat on his abs. This guy was almost like Captain America, but much more teasing and dirty. A bearded Chris Evan porn version. His hole clenches figuring that.

“I like your muscles” Derek said, lightly stroking Jarek’s arm.

“yeah? You can have all of this” Jarek said gesturing to himself. “All you want”.

Derek glances at the cameraman, who was distracted talking to another staff man.

“Why he have to wait for him? Let’s begin this party now hot boy” Derek teases, dragging Jarek along to the couch.

“hmm eager don’t you?” Jarek responds kissing Derek’s neck. 

“with a guy like you I don’t want to miss one single moment” then begin to making out like two horny teens, don’t even care what was happening around.  
When the cameraman turn his head, he was greeted by the two guys kissing and rubbing each other on the couch. “oh my god, I’m not even filming yet and they begin already? Damn, this is will be a good one” he said smiling, turning the camera on.

Jarek climbs on Derek’s lap while close their mouths together. The feeling his bearded faces rubbing and scratching on each other was even more wonderful than he thought. His hands hovering all the places, feeling need to touch. Derek doesn’t wait any longer this time. Soon he has baring his neck, submitting himself to that man above him. Jarek’s stubble lightly scratch his neck while the man gave him little kisses there. With eyes closed, his wolf mind side talking internally to him _“yes, submit to this man, he can take care of you. He is pretty and strong and nice. He will make a good Alpha. Submit to him you whore”_.

Jarek lift his head. They traded glances for 3 seconds before diving in a passionate tongued-kiss. They look like a beautiful couple in love, his hands caressing each other. Derek gropes Jarek’s butt, clutching the two globes on circulate motions. He moves his hands up, taking that tight shirt. Soon he moves to Jarek naked chest, both his hands squeezing the pecs and smoothing the six pack abs.

“oh my, look at this abs” Derek whispers moving forward to give open mouthed kisses there. He slides his tongue over each squared muscle, over the happy trail leaving a spit track behind. “yeah lick it.. ooh” Jarek murmurs. “come on give me that mouth.” Bending down they kissed, Jarek palming Derek’s bulge over his jeans, while push his shirt up to unclothing the werewolf beneath him.

“wow, your body is amazing, hmmph” said while closing his mouth over Derek nipples, making way to the abs. Lifting heads they look at each other, changing shining smiles before kiss again. Jarek was between Derek legs, smoothing his hands over the jeans clothed tights. Raising his hips, Derek allowed Jarek pull them off, sitting there on his black boxer briefs. Derek pulls them to another hot kiss while braces that large muscle back.

“stay on all fours for me baby” Jarek spokes, dragging Derek by hand and putting him on position. Laying on his stomach at the couch edges, knees on the ground, hands touching the couch backboard and ass up high, he has ready. Jarek took a moment to admire this beautiful vision before him.

“look at this ass, fuck! Can’t wait to be inside of you”

Looking over his shoulder, Derek tells “what you are waiting for, a formal invitation? Come here and fuck me hard!”

“patience little whore, we’ll get there. By now, appreciate the moment”

Jarek goes down kissing the Derek’s lower back next to underwear waistband. He grabs at the each side and slowly pull them off down, giving little kisses at that round ass cheeks. He takes a handful of each globes and dives his tongue at the crack, while squeeze that smooth and firm bubble butt. Between grunts Derek was pushing back to get more contact.

“oh yeah, it’s a nice little ass” Jarek teases.  
“ohh” Derek smirks “you like that don’t you? My little pink-wet cunt. I know you like it”

Jarek rims Derek shamelessly while his hands caressing and smoothing that large back, eventually making his way back to clutch the ass cheeks, spreading them to get more into that hole. Derek holding moans arching his back, pushing his ass higher while burying his face to the cushions. Taking the underwear completely Jarek keeps his assault on Derek’s hole, his cock pulsing inside his shorts needing break free to get access that wet and warm entrance. He straighten up, enough to take his shorts off, coming down to share a kiss with Derek, using his upper body to cover the other’s back. Jarek begins to rub his dick on Derek’s ass crack moving his hips on a sinuous rhythm, never breaking contact of their mouths. Derek groans are being totally muffled behind the mouths. Jarek made his way to the neck, making Derek arch his back moaning desperately.

With no warning on a firm move, Jarek slides inside him, taking a guttural yell from Derek.

“OOOOH FUCK IT’S HUGEE MAN!”

Jarek chuckles behind him.  
“yeah it’s huge, but you can handle it”

“Oh God, oh God yeah” Derek repeating in loop.

His hips are moving lazily and slow, Jarek caressing his hands on Derek’s back giving little kisses there, trying making the guy relax. It’s not easy taking his 7,5 inches of pure meat, he knows that and he is trying give a little comfort to Derek enjoy the moment.

“oh yeah yeah feel so good” Derek says through clenched teeth. He buries his face on the cushions couch, his wolf needy and greedy for taking all that beautiful male specimen was giving to him. That dick shaft slipping slowly in and out rubbing his insides and driving him crazy. But he was getting impatient with the slow rhythm as well as his wolf too. Jarek seems have no intention speed the pace, and then he makes his bet.

“you fuck like a virgin. It’s all that you’ve got? Come on, fuck me like a man I know you are!” pushing his ass against the other hips.

Jarek takes the bait. “So you like rough ahn? Okay baby, was you who ask for it”

With his hands on Derek hips, Jarek thrust fast, pushing Derek forward making his face rubs against the cushions.

“hmmph hmmph oh yeah yeah”

“don’t you want it rough? So take it you cheap whore!” Jarek brought down his hand and gave a hard slap on Derek’s butt. 

“Oh yeah slap it again”

_TAP_  
“Hmmphh ooh yeaaah oohh hmmpph hmmph”

“I want to see your gorgeous face while you ravish me”. Derek says turning his head around shifting his body to lay on his side, lifting his right leg supporting his tight over Jarek’s hip, who is steady on the ground by his left knee, bending the right leg to supports Derek’s one. This new position allow they look in the eyes each other, also touching new spots inside his hole. Jarek grab his dick, stroking it while fucks Derek relentless.

“oohhh god you cock is so hard, fuck meee… fuck me nice and gooood.. hmmph”

Jarek’s balls are slapping loud against that taint. Slowing down suddenly, he gaves firm thrusts, each one greeted by a growl from Derek’s throat. With a hard grip on his nape, Derek brought Jarek down to feel that wet tongue against his, slopping his lips on a dirty kiss; Jarek never stop fucking. They’re grunting like animals – well, the Derek’s wolf side at least was making him grunt - .

Dragging his dick out, Jarek glances to Derek, pointing with his chin to the other side of couch “come on, I’m going take you on a ride of your life” giving two taps on his flank.

-X-

Jarek lay on his back, Derek straddling his lap, his knees next to Jarek ribs, while guides the cock to his entrance. After the tip passes his rim, he settles down, his hole swallowing all the length, Jarek’s hands hovering his tights, making his way to his hips and back, caresses softly that smooth tanned skin.

“c’mon baby ride it, ride it good c’mon…” with a firm grip of his hand on Derek waist, Jarek begins to lift up and drop Derek on his cock, encouraging him to made it for himself. Derek plant his hands flat on Jarek chest searching for balance, while his body bouncing on a throbbing dick.

“fuck yeah that’s it”

“ooh you like that? Hmm? Do you like feeling my hole swallowing you dick?”

“ooh yes, yes baby you was made for that, made for taking cock”

On a sudden show of enthusiasm, Jarek grabs on Derek biceps, raising his hips to meet that ass in a series of strong thrusts, making louds slap sounds of skin on skin. 

“oohh oooh motherfuc….”

“yes baby, yes take that dick like you want it. Oooh shit….. Do you still think I fuck like a virgin?”

“oooh wow… n-no… you fuck l-like a man” Derek stuttered between the thrusts.

Jarek don’t slow the rhythm. Instead he becomes more quick and sharp, slapping his balls on ass, shoving all his length in and out, his grunts mixed with Derek ones.

“oooohh yea yeah don’t stop, fuck me fuck your little whore like you mean it”

Still with his hands on Jarek’s chest, Derek moves his hips making a rhythm, settled down on the others lap while his hard cock rubs against Jarek’s abs due the movement. Increasing the pace gradually, he circles his hip making the dick touch another spots inside him. Jarek and he moan with pleasure with the feeling. Derek grab at the Jarek nape, bending down for a nasty hungry kiss while his ass was pounded by a thick meat pole. Pushing Derek’s torso up, Jarek wrap his hands on the others waist while Derek support himself with both his hands on Jarek tights.  
“ooh yeah nice and easy baby, don’t hurt yourself. Take your time I’m not going anywhere” says Jarek chuckling while Derek bouncing up and down on his dick. With his hands steady behind himself, Derek arches his back when the cock brushes against his prostate.

“okay there we go baby, brace yourself because you’re going to ride a feral bull now” Jarek spread his arms to back, hands touching the couch backboard while moving his hips upward, giving Derek the most intense thrusts since they started to fuck. Derek arches and lean his body throwing his head back, whining at every time the dick gets in and disappear inside him. This new position, all the Jarek muscles were flexed and tight, his sculpted biceps bulging before Derek, forearms veins dilated pulsing blood through all over his marvelous body. His round shoulders matching with the hardness in his broad chest which diving on a steel six-pack abs. Derek can hear the Jarek heartbeats every time more intense, his body working all stamina inside to deliver him an animal fuck. Because that’s what they are now, two wild beasts fucking each other ‘til wear out themselves. Derek’s wolf grunted with that beautiful muscled male sweat-shining underneath him.

“take it take it take it GRRRRRRRR” Jarek growls like a bear.

“AAAAAAHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAHHHH” Derek yells, they screams mixing together in a melodious wild harmony. Jarek’s hands slides over Derek abs, making his way to all over his torso smoothing the skin in all places.

“oh my god.. woooww ooh don’t stop”

Jarek speed up – this was even possible? – tilting his hips upward in sinuous moves.

“yes you like that!”

“ooh yeah”

“ride it, ride i.. oooouuhhh” Derek takes moans from Jarek waving his hips, making the thick girth brush his inner walls. The smirk on his face says everything. Derek palms Jarek chest to better leverage, his flat palms clutching tight on that hard muscle pecs. Speeding up, Derek bounces quickly, more and more fast, determinate to wear the man out empting all his stamina – and man, Jarek seems have much by the way.

“yeah that’s it baby, you’re doing good….. up and down, up and down like that” says Jarek gripping at Derek hips helping lift and drop, impaling the man on his dick.

“fuck me man fuck me.. I’m all yours. Impale me.. impale me on your mast”

Loud slaps of skin-on-skin were heard when Derek drops down his ass to meet Jarek thrusts. They moan like in a competition to see who is the winner. Derek lowers his torso grabbing Jarek’s back head to start a kiss, Jarek tangling his arms around Derek’s broad back. He can’t help to rub his beard all over Jarek stubbled cheeks, making sure do that on neck too like he was marking Jarek as his – his man, his mate, his stud. _mark him you stupid. Mark him as yours so every wolf in the city will know who he belongs. He can be your mate to mount you everyday, filling your cunt with his thick load so the other wolfs will know you are his bitch._

“c’mon on get up baby, yes squat down” Jarek scoots Derek up, making he squats over his face, hands gripping on the couch backboard to support himself while he bring down his ass over Jarek’s eager tongue.

“yeah lick that ass.. oh goddamn” 

Jarek hands grip the round firm globes and spread them, sinking his mouth covering the red puff hole. Derek’s torso arches, highlighting his rounded curved ass. He smiles everytime, clearly showing his pleasure through the fuck. Jarek groans were muffled by two muscles ass-cheeks surrounding his face.

“ooh your tongue feels so good…. Hmmmph”

Soon Derek was circling his hips over Jarek’s face, downing himself even more feeling the stinging beard burn on his glutes. After some more beard-burn rimming session, Jarek get out his face beneath Derek, giving him a light tap on the tight.

“c’mon baby, let’s fuck some more. I wanna breed you looking at your beautiful face”

No wasting time Derek promptly lay back over the backboard couch, Jarek taking position gripping his tights while align himself to enter that hole again. He was slow-tempo only in the beginning, speeding up very soon, shoving Derek forward making him grip at the leather above his head to steady on place.

_THAP THAP THAP THAP_ sounding Jarek hips slapping hard when meet Derek ass.

“uughhhh uuughh uughhh WOOOOOOOOOHHHHH……. Aahhh… that’s… that’s what I’m talking a-about….” Derek literally howls, chuckling right after being plowed by hard shoves up in his ass. His legs hooked around Jarek’s waist, hands gripping on the couch; his cock was hard as a rock, straight pointing to the ceiling swinging back and forth by the strong shoves he was receiving. Jarek hands wandering over his abs going grip the shoulders, fucking even faster like he was trying touch Derek’s throat with his dick. He was a mess; his torso is nothing but sweat – his and Jarek’s – dripping all over him and the cushions. His greenish eyes stare drops sliding on the man’s chest, making way by pecks and through muscle abs, disappearing right after. Derek can’t help smiling, his mouth turning in an amused grin.

Freeing a hand Jarek grab the Derek’s neglected dick and start light strokes, never softening the intensity of his thrusts. Overwhelmed by sensations Derek tighten his leg grip around Jarek, bringing him more closer like he wanted not only his dick, but all that man inside him.  
In a sudden move Jarek hook both arms behind Derek knees, unrolling the legs around him letting the shins swing free on his forearms. He step up the tempo catching Derek off guard, loud slaps echoing all over the room.

“ooohh yeah” yells Derek throwing his head back “ooh yeah keep fucking hard, keep fucking son of a bitch”

“the only bitch here is you, whore!”

_TAP_  
A strong slap lands on Derek’s face, making he smirks on the burning feel.

Jarek balls flapping hard over Derek butt, thrusts were so strong that make the flesh of ass-cheeks bouncing very visibly.

“ooh shit oooohh I’m gonna die….. Jesus yeah yeaahhh” Derek was 0 fucks given. This point he was whining while his hole was brutally savaged.

“yeah baby? How that feels?” Jarek ask while his length slides smoothly in and out Derek’s hole.

“feel so good… oohh right there… yeah fuck that ass”

With both hands grabbing each side of Derek’s head Jarek thrusts brutally. He leans down covering Derek with his chest to start a wetting hot kiss, tongues fighting a battle for dominance, saliva slipping out his lips, being spread over their beards. Derek wrap arms around the man’s back, hands smoothing and caressing the sweated-hot skin. Jarek does the same. And they stayed there, tangled around each other like two octopus, rubbing and scenting and kissing, groans being muffled by their closed mouths dripping spit over his faces; all that while Jarek humping his hips forward like a dog pound his bitch but more gentle this time.

After good minutes Jarek break the embrace. Lifting his torso up, he plants left foot on the couch throwing Derek legs over his shoulders while he pistoned in and out Derek’s hole.

“ooh oohh yeah don’t stop.. yeah so fucking good”

Chuckling Jarek said “you like that don’t you?... Cheap whore! Take it.. take my dick, you’re going remember me for a long time” saying this Jarek’s body starts to tremble and with a loud groan he cums inside Derek spilling his thick seed inside that man cunt.

Blissed out by feeling that gorgeous male cums inside him; with a hand gripping at Jarek triceps and other stroking his dick Derek groan while hits the orgasm, spilling thick strips of semen all over his pecks and abs. Jarek smear his fingers on that, catching a good amount of it. “Open your mouth” Derek quickly obeys and starts sucking his cum from that lubed fingers. Jarek repeats it until Derek had licked all, leaving his torso cum-clean.

With his cock still inside, Jarek leans down over Derek, hugging him to meet in a sweet and wet kiss, lips and tongues working together; his hair plastered to his forehead in both of them, sweat drops down over Derek, skins shining beneath the lights of the room. Jarek hover his hands over Derek chest, smoothing the wet tanned skin. Derek throws his head back, baring his throat to Jarek who promptly gave several kisses there. He stood his torso a little and change glances, Derek’s blissed out face smiling to the man above him.

Quietly approaching, the cameramen ask with a wide grin pointing the cam to catch Derek’s spent face “So Troy, do you have something to say? If you can, of course”

Panting exhausted he responds “damn, he can fuck an ass!” Derek said, looking back at Jarek.


	4. He is a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAACK!! Sorry for take too long guys, I've been very busy these last weeks. This chapter is the largest till now, I don't think it going became so long and neither would be the best chapter from this series (in my opinion). The beginning may seems boring, but it gets better, trust me. So, no more talking and enjoy it! ;)

“you’ve been bottom before for us right?” cameraman asks Derek. He was sitting next his partner for today, Jess, who was just listening quietly all the chat.

“I do believe that’s all I do” Derek tells.

“awn, have you ever topped?”

“nah man… I guess I’m just such a great bottom, that’s what I’m gonna do”

“that’s true”

“yeah”

“he have a huge dick” cameraman says referring to Jess who put a grin on his face listening to that. Lowering his eyes to Jess crotch, Derek sighs “yeah so I heard” and keep speaking “you know, I’m mentally preparing myself…” his hand was resting on Jess right tight, while gesticulate with another one. Jess doesn’t stop smiling.

“what you’re doing to prepare? Thinking of like long phallic objects?”

“exactly! I’ve thinking he’s like a B-50 bomber like just…” he moves his free hand, aligning straight the fingers and making a downward move, like he is being shoving his flat hand in some hole “coming straight at into USSR, you know?” 

“do you just call your asshole USSR?”

“right” Derek can’t contain himself and spread a grin on his face. Jess is already chuckling at this point.

“and his dick is a…?”

“B-50 bomber.. yeah”

“I take it” Jess says.

“the good thing I’m prepared” Derek responds.

“how do you prepared?” the cameraman asks again.

“I had an 8.5 inch dildo that it was shoved up my ass”

“wait wait.. let’s try it again. Do you had an 8 inch dildo up your ass hole?”

Derek nods. When he was going just speak again, the camera cuts him off.

“Can you repeat one more time?”

All confident and proud with a grin on his face, Derek repeats his statement punctuating every word.

“I had an 8.5 inch dildo shoved up my ass hole… to prepare for this guy” he tells pointing to Jess beside him.

Oh god, this is gonna be a bang.

“Jess what are your thoughts about our little teammate here?” cameraman said pointing to Derek.

“I wouldn’t say he is a little teammate”

“he is actually bulk up since the last time was here”

“yeah he has gotten some muscles” Jess says passing his right arm behind Derek and gripping at his right biceps. Derek flexes his arms to bulge the muscle, exhibiting it proudly.

“I think I made you excited” says Derek grabbing Jess jeans covered crotch with his right hand.

“nah, it’s still too small”

“ah, just checking just checking” Derek smirks.

“even small I can see your package” the cameraman spoke.

“yeah it’s hard to hide, especially when I wear those athletic shorts. I have to always be flexing myself and I put it down.”

Derek was staring while Jess speaks. He has his mouth lightly open, eyes fixated on the man before him. “Are you wearing speedos?” he asks.

“no, I like wear briefs, but when I go to the gym I like to going commando.”

“you guys want to save this for modeling us your underwear since you both are so into this topic?” the cameraman talks.

“that works!” said Jess.

“you don’t mind if I do?” Derek asks.

“oh no, go ahead and take off your pants”

Derek moves his eyes between his covered crotch and Jess’. They stood and get free of his pants. Jess was wearing purple briefs, not much small but even so his bulge is impressive. Derek was wearing white boxer briefs, contrasting with his tanned skin. The camera approach, framing his bulges onto the lens, giving the audience who eventually will going to see this film what guys having between his legs to play today. No asking, Jess removes his shirt surprising the cameraman.

“wow, we losing shirts too?”

“you said want us stood on underwear, here is!”

“okay, I’m not complaining”

Derek loses his shirt too. His muscled tanned torso bulging every time he makes a move.

“Troy you look much bigger than the last time you were here”

“I’ve been eating my cornflakes!” he says. Jess starts chuckling.

“alright let’s see the booty, spin around for me” they obeyed. When the camera frames on Derek’s ass tight inside that little underwear he can help it to say.

“Troy you are hands down!”

“I mean.. I am the bottom so… you know..” Derek says looking his butt over his shoulder, proud of himself. “…I got to have this”. Slapping his hands over his white cotton covered ass.

“Troy gave him a handful, let’s see how look like now he is jeans-free”

Not wasting time Derek grab Jess’ crotch. Even with a big hand – Derek was a big guy in every way; he knows that – his palm was not capable to cover the entire bulge. “oh man this is not even erect, fuck! My goodness”.

“come here, let me kiss that pretty lips of yours” Jess said while shoves his hand inside Derek’s underwear. Derek returns the kiss eagerly, smearing their mouths on thick spit. _hmm he is a good kisser, his lips taste wonderful_ he thinks. Jess was a very good looking guy. He wasn’t bulked up or muscled toned like Derek; he has a lean body, thin but with muscles on point into the right places. His smile was large and beautiful, matching with a pretty face and a large marijuana tattoo inked on his right side torso. Short cut brown hair adorning his head, long enough to be gripped (if Derek wanted it). And at least by not last, a thin happy trail leading the way inside his crotch, what displays a soft and enormous bulge.

He pushes Derek making him sit on the couch, never breaking the kiss. His hands hovering each other, smoothing the soft skin while their mouths diving in a battle for dominance. Jess release Derek’s mouth making his way down to the chest, kissing the nipples and over the six pack.

“damn, look at this muscles” he babbles while his hands sliding all over Derek’s body, pecs and biceps, finally ending on the crotch. Giving a little nibble on the flat abs, groaning excitedly; he keeps kissing and caressing the other’s man body, playing with the nipple and smoothing his tights. Derek was enjoying himself, his own hands resting over Jess back while he sees the other man have fun with his body. He even feels a little bit used thinking that way – just a little bit – after all, this is part of the fun, right? 

They come back to kissing. Eager hands touching and grabbing all over the parts of their bodies. Derek clutching at Jess covered butt while he nips his lips. Jess makes his way down Derek’s torso, kissing the neck passing by the pecs and abs, ending on the white cotton covered crotch, mouthing and nipping over the fabric. Rubbing his face on the groin he goes kiss the six pack again, not containing himself “there is a nice abs” putting a smile on Derek’s face.

“Do you like that?”

“it’s nice and tight”

“and it is all yours babe, I’m all yours, use me like you want” Derek responds.

“oh I will, don’t worry” Jess says sliding his hands up Derek’s abs and chest, squeezing lightly the bulging muscles there. “come on, turnover” he spokes pulling Derek by the arm making him turns his body over the other side of the couch, his knees touching the ground, chest pressed on the couch fabric and his covered ass up, body bent on the half on the couch’s edge. No wasting time Jess mouth goes over that ass, kissing and licking there, sometimes making his way just some inches above from muscle cheeks, his fingers diving inside the underwear, teasing underneath of the waistband circling around the tights. Derek’s gasps were being muffled by the couch fabric. Grinning, Jess gives his butt a little slap.

“wow, yeah…”

“you like that right?”

“yeah, so much”

“okay enough playing, let’s go to the business” 

Jess bite at the waistband and pulls Derek’s underwear with his teeth, just leaving it covering a half-butt. With his hands he drags the rest all the way down, planting his tongue over the crack, licking like he mean it. He gives little bites and nips at the cheeks, dragging moans from Derek’s throat. While his tongue work hard on Derek’s rim, he fondles the still covered Derek balls with his fingers, cupping the growing bulge on there. Derek hands are clutching hard at the fabric backboard couch, groaning relentlessly while pushing his ass backward searching for more contact.

“oohh yeah that’s it, yeah lick that ass”.

Jess takes out Derek balls starting suck them, sliding his tongue on the skin, going cover the crack just above. He grabs at both ass cheeks, gripping hard making little circling moves. Derek shoves his face into the couch, groaning while his ass was ravished, bitten and licked. Jess not stops one single minute, nipping those round and firm bubble muscles at the same time.

“aah don’t stop” Derek says while shoves his ass backward.

After some minutes Jess spokes behind him “alright, though I’m loving eat that ass of yours, it’s time to put that pretty mouth to work” he stand up going sit on the couch, spreading his legs on an inviting way. “come on honey, you don’t going let me waiting here, do you?” he says squeezing his crotch looking at Derek eyes with a smirk on his face.

“you don’t have to say twice” and Derek goes for it. He position himself between Jess spread legs and pulls off his purple briefs, making the impressive and massive dick flopping out and slaps against Jess abs making a heavy _thud_ sound.

“oh god this thing is enormous” he spokes, wrapping his right hand around the girth stroking lightly.

“oh don’t make the difficult one right now, I know you can handle it” Jess tells him while his fingers hovering through Derek’s black hair. “now open your mouth and make your best”

Hearing this Derek brought down his lips, wrapping them around the pink tip. He works his tongue licking there, preparing himself to engulf all the length remaining. Bobbing his head up and down, making exciting noises he sucks the dick, leaving it all shining and wet from spit. With a loud pop he leave it drop, only to back and drags his tongue from the base to the tip, smearing saliva over the length.

“ooh that’s nice” Jess whispers.

 _gurp gurp gurp_ Derek is choking trying engulfs 8,5 inches of hard dick before him. Jess was amused hearing that.

“wow that’s what I like to hear, choke on it bitch” grabbing Derek’s head sides and bobbing it up and down “all the way down, swallow that shit, oohh…” he gasps when Derek’s head goes down, his nose touching his groin, choking sounds coming from his full-dick mouth and throat. He arches his back, his body shivering from the feeling. Derek hollows his cheeks sucking the spit left on the length, lifting his head to set his mouth free on a loud pop. “oh my god..” he catches his breath, voice a little crack from the intense intrusion on his throat. His eyes shining with fresh tears threatening drop over his flushed bearded cheekbones. But he don’t back off, he goes to the balls putting one at a time inside his mouth, slobbering them on thick spit.

Jess was on heaven. His hands are gripping Derek’s hair, making a mess of it. He put right one behind his head, while the other keeps through that black hair locks. Derek makes the most beautiful sounds when was giving a head. He immerses himself in an atmosphere where is like there’s only he and the cock at the moment. He doesn’t even remember the cock that was inside his mouth right now had a guy attached to it. This is just a detail, he could think. With that on his mind he goes all the way down again, his nose touching the few pubic hairs over there, his vein on the neck became remarkable and his skin heating and flushing while he gags, mouth full of hard and pulsing dick.

After withdraw the length out from his mouth, he shoves his face onto the balls again, groaning and rubbing his beard all over with no shame, always working his tongue on the skin. He moves his face side to side, sliding his tongue along the shaft over and over again making a mess of spit along the length. Derek goes up kissing Jess chest, moving to the neck finally sharing an open mouthed kiss with the guy. Jess doesn’t wait anymore. He needs fuck Derek’s ass and he needs now.

“come on honey, I want impale that gorgeous rounded ass”

-X-

Body’s Jess was lying on the couch, his slim shape fitting perfectly over the cushions. Derek lowers himself, using his left hand to guide the dick positioning the tip at his entrance, while uses his other hand to grab at the backboard couch searching for balance. His right leg was bended on the Jess side over the couch with the knee touching the cushion and his left foot was touching the ground. Jess brought his right hand to clutch at Derek’s neck, while he grabs Derek’s pecs with another one.

“oh oh wow.. this.. is not fit” Derek whispers almost like for himself.

“don’t be like that honey, I know you can handle it” Jess said using an encouraging voice tone. “come on, it’s too late to go back now”

Derek swallows hard and try again. After the tip passes the rim he lowers his body slowly, his ass engulfing 8.5 inches of hard hot meat.

“wow, it is fucking big” he whines.

Chuckling, Jess grabs at Derek hips helping the man to accommodate the intrusion into his ass. Lifting his hips, slowly pushing inside Derek’s wet cunt. Making lazy moves he goes up and down, trying not hurt Derek while the man was having his ass impaled. Even so, Derek was hissing still, feeling a shiver runs all over his body, his muscles trembling. Noticing this, Jess brought him down to a sweet and calm kiss.

Moaning and grunting on Jess mouth, Derek can’t help it. His groans escaping between the kisses while his body was trying to cope the hard cock brushing inside his arse. Moving carefully, Jess ended up touching a new spot, making Derek raise his head and arch his back, hissing between clenched teeth.

“yeah hmm hmm”

“ohh man your ass is sooo tight” Jess said.

“this is how you like, right?” Derek asks between groans.

“oh yeah honey, you know me so well already!” Jess responds while his hands wandering on Derek’s body, sometimes squeezing the pecs, sometimes stroking the dick.

“hmm yes just like that”

“do you like my stroking?” 

“oh yeah I like everything on you man” Derek said smirking playfully. 

Always keeping a rhythm, Jess never stop thrusting, his long and curved dick in and out from Derek’s ass.

“oh fuck.. oh you’re fucking my ass so good”

Lifting his hips Jess bottoms out, taking a shout from Derek.  
“OHHH GOD…. OH MY.. YEAH!”

“alright honey, enough playing, let’s go to the real thing” saying this, Jess hooking his arms under Derek tights, hands holding on firmly over there. Derek supported himself on a squat position with his right foot flat on the couch, while left one still planted on the ground. After adjusting his new position, Jess speed up the thrusts, making a loud skin-on-skin sound heard in the room. Derek tanned skin is beginning glisten with sweat and he not even making so much effort; all the hard work was being in Jess hands, or rather, in his rock hard dick.

Derek threw his head backwards, his half opened mouth panting a continuous groans series, which sometimes were replaced by shy amused grins.

“oh yeah keep pounding it, don’t stop”

Jess was so enthusiastic his hips were lifted from the couch at every thrust. He was capable to see his entire length in and out Derek’s ass from his position. Derek, for his part, was constantly searching for leverage with his hand on Jess chest or leg, always being pushing upward from the strong of the shoves.

“how’s that ass feel? Hm?”

“oh honey, so good so tight, you don’t even know..”

“oh yeah? So take it Jess, take it, it’s all yours, my ass is yours”

Not holding anymore, Jess starts a brutal pace, hips slapping loud against Derek’s cheeks.

“oh yeah yeah , don’t stop don’t stop”

“I’m coming now! I’m fucking coming”

“oh yeah? Come in that ass, come inside me”

With a grunt, Jess empties himself inside Derek, his seed dropping from that abused ass hole, soaking his shaft and pooling on the cushion couch. Derek can’t hold and spilled his come too, spurting all the thick seed over Jess defined abs. He takes the opportunity and begins squeeze and smooth Derek ass-cheeks, smearing his hands with his own spunk. Derek bent forward facing Jess.

“Hmm Jess how that ass feel now?”

Chuckling he said “so slippery”

No words, Derek goes down kissing the man, his tongue playing with the other lips while Jess’ one try catching it. After a good make out session and hands playing over each other’s body they stay there panting and tired, but Derek is not satisfied yet.  
“Are you ready for round 2?” He asks with a dirty grin on his face while caress Jess chest.

“oh honey, give me 15 minutes alright, you worn me out..” 

No speak Derek gets up, walks till couch’s arm and lay there on his back, pulls his legs bending his body in half, hooking his arms around the back of his knees making them touch the shoulders. No looking at Jess he said:

“when you be ready I’m will be right here, lucky yours I’m very patient”

Looking at that vision before him Jess pulls strength from somewhere to get up and goes positioning himself behind Derek, slapping his already semi hard cock over Derek’s hole. After a few strokes and a fully hard cock he shoves inside, dragging a several grunts from the man lying there.

“You was the one who asking for it”

“oohh oohh my.. oooh goodness” Derek cries.

“I just finished to ravish that hole and still tight, honey? How is that possible uhn?”

 _it’s my werewolf powers_ he thought to answer, but instead he spokes:

“We’re not fuck enough or you didn’t your job correctly. Anyway, stop talking and get in there stud, I’m tired of waiting” Derek lifted his hips to show that he was more than ready to be fucked again.

_slap slap slap slap _sounds Jess cock slapping hard against Derek’s hole. After some tease he presses the tip over the rim until it trespasses the ring muscle, keep pushing, bottoming out completely with his balls touching the cheeks, taking a suffered groan from Derek’s throat.__

__“OOHH GOD!”_ _

__Starting with gentle thrusts, Jess takes the dick out completely just for shove all the way in, repeating again and again, Derek always moaning._ _

__“oh yeah how are the feel now?” he says so low Jess almost don’t hear him._ _

__“so good honey”_ _

__“hmm nice and tight for you, just for you”_ _

___just for you _says the man which have been giving his ass to several guys fuck hard before for money. Jess grab Derek legs placing them over his shoulders and increase the pace, his slapping loud against Derek’s arse, his muscles bouncing from the strength of the thrusts.__ _ _

____“yeah oh yeah”_ _ _ _

____“Do you can take it? Uhn? Answer me, bitch!”_ _ _ _

____“yeah I can.. I’ll take it.. Oh GOD YEESS.. YEESSS” Derek screams while his ass was brutally fucked, dick filling him up and touching the prostate, chill running through his body. They never break the visual contact, always looking into each other eyes; suddenly Jess slow down the thrusts but keep his firm moves, placing a hand behind Derek’s head he goes down to the man lips, kissing and panting into each other’s mouth a successions of _yeahs and oh and ahs_. Derek hands goes his ass-cheeks, holding and spread them like a stimulus for Jess goes further; and he takes the hint, speeding up again he is back to business, his hips banging hard against Derek’s ass, taking out a series of whimperings and loud shouts from him, loud slaps of skin-on-skin echoing on and on and on._ _ _ _

____“take that! Thake that bitch! You were made for it”_ _ _ _

_____slap slap slap slap_ _ _ _ _

____“oh yeah.. oh shit… FUCK… god.. you’re going to wreck me.. SHIT!”_ _ _ _

____Chuckling Jess said “don’t faint still honey, you was the one who asked for a round 2. We’re not even close to finish this”_ _ _ _

____Derek thought. He is already a mess of sweat, his naked torso glistening under the lights, damp hair plastered into his forehead, his muscle feeling a little fatigue and the motherfucker says _we’re not even close to finish this_. He is pretty sure if wasn’t his werewolf stamina he could be blacked out right now. But Jess was not kidding. Changing positions, he turns Derek moving his body from place; manhandle him on a hands and knees position, bending the man over the arm’s couch. Derek shoves his face into cushions but lift after soon, preparing himself for what comes next._ _ _ _

____“don’t relax yet honey, come on, get your ass over there” saying this Jess grabs Derek hip and shoves his dick inside, taking a crying groan from him._ _ _ _

____“do you like that position uhn? On all fours like a bitch that you are?”_ _ _ _

____“oh yes I like it, I like that big cock inside my ass…” Derek sentence was cut off._ _ _ _

____“shut up bitch, let me fuck you like you deserve it!”_ _ _ _

____In time Derek was being hammered hard from behind, the flesh of ass cheeks bouncing when Jess hips meets him._ _ _ _

____“oh oh fucking give my ass a good lashing.. yesss oh god yes” Derek grabs one of the big pillows placed on the couch and hold on it against his chest, tucking his arms underneath it. Jess thrusts unceasing, so rough Derek was being shoved forward onto the couch._ _ _ _

____“ah ah yeah you fucking tearing that ass, aren’t you?” _TAP_ ; Jess plants down hard his hand on his flank._ _ _ _

____“YES WRECK THAT ASS” sounds another slap._ _ _ _

____“YEAH YEAH AHHH” he bites the pillow, moaning between clenched teeth digging at the fabric while his hole was destroyed._ _ _ _

____“OH YES.. OH GOD YOU FUCK ME SO GOOD”_ _ _ _

____“you like that don’t you? Like that big fat cock shoved up inside your asshole?”_ _ _ _

____“yes yes I love it, give it to me please, keep fucking that ass”_ _ _ _

____Both hands holding on Derek hips, Jess was merciless, his balls slapping hard on Derek’s taint, making a most beautiful sound when skin meets the skin. This way he starts a series of firm, rhythmical and steady thrusts, making Derek cry even more._ _ _ _

____“oh you like when I fuck like that?”_ _ _ _

____“yeah pound that ass!”_ _ _ _

____“you ask for it!”_ _ _ _

____He squeezes the Derek’s ass round globes and goes for it, speeding up the pace._ _ _ _

____“fucking pound.. fucking pound that ass.. ah ah ahhh”_ _ _ _

____Between his moans and whinings Derek had an open smile upon his face. In his entire short porn career this was the best fuck he ever had; even in this his private life he never was fucked like that. Jess definitely knows how to give an excellent pounding; that long and thick shaft drilling him up, brushing his inner walls, filling inside and giving him and his wolf the ride of their lives. Holding on cushions couch he bites the pillow again, pouring a sequence of guttural _ohs_ and _ahs_ shouted by his already hoarse voice. Derek was so spent he was not on all fours anymore; lying on his stomach, upper body completely spread over the couch, one leg sprawled over the arm of couch and the other one grounded on the floor. Just his ass keeps on high in the air, Jess shoving him forward more and more by the thrusts strength._ _ _ _

____“OH OHH FUCKING BURY THAT COCK IN ME…. OH YEAH”_ _ _ _

____“Bring your ass over here” Jess pulls Derek by the hips, placing him over arm’s couch again, never stop fucking._ _ _ _

____“OH GOD YOU BASTARD YOU FUCK ME SO GOOD” Derek was already screaming his sentences at this point, not even care to whatever who could hear him._ _ _ _

____Smirking mischievously Jess said “I know you’ll like it, bitches like you enjoy being fucked from behind hard and fast. Take that, take that!”_ _ _ _

____“oh god you’re gonna make me cum!”_ _ _ _

____“yeah? Come for me then. Come with my dick shoved up inside your asshole”_ _ _ _

____“oh don’t stop please.. don’t stop”_ _ _ _

____Moving his hands, Jess places both of them at Derek shoulders, holding tight and pulling his body backwards for meeting his hard thrusts. Derek was going crazy drowned in bliss and pleasure. He braces the pillow again, eyes shutted, open mouth panting like he mean it._ _ _ _

____“oh yes keep fucking me.. keep fucking me harder.. oh yeah don’t fucking stop, oh god!”_ _ _ _

____After some more good pounding he feels the trill building inside, his balls tightening and the shiver rising till his dick._ _ _ _

____“oh fuck I’m gonna cum.. here it come here it comes…..”_ _ _ _

____With both hands back at Derek hips and never stopping fucking, Jess delivers some more shoves and Derek cums thick white ropes over the cushions._ _ _ _

____“ooohhh feels so fucking good…” he says with a soft voice under a wave of bliss._ _ _ _

____Still rutting on him, Jess feels his orgasm building too, keeps thrusting till he comes inside Derek, seed painting and wetting his greedy hole._ _ _ _

____“oh yeah I can feel it” then he feels Jess dragging his dick out to cums over his back, he moves his hand back to clutch at Jess’ ass, keeping his hips right there._ _ _ _

____“don’t pull it out, I want all that cum in me”_ _ _ _

____Rutting slowly Jess said “do you like feel that cum inside of you? Warm and thick, filling that hungry hole of yours?”_ _ _ _

____“yeah I live for that” Derek says gasping._ _ _ _

____Staying still Jess continues “oh I love fuck a man-cunt!”_ _ _ _

____“man.. you definitely breed me up”_ _ _ _

____Chuckling, Jess takes the opportunity “alright then come here and give me a kiss. I deserve it for breeding you good, right?”_ _ _ _

____Turning his head around with a big smile on his spent face Derek says “yeah you deserve it for sure”_ _ _ _

____Still linked together by his hips, Jess lowers his chest laying over Derek’s back, motioning his face to share a kiss, his hands hovering all over Derek’s sweated torso. Derek moves his arm back to grip a hand onto Jess hair, the muscles arm bulging by the movement, never breaking the contact between his mouths, lips touching while Jess shoves his tongue inside Derek’s mouth, he promptly sucking it; tongues swirled around each other drowned into an open mouthed kiss, spit smearing their chins and lips._ _ _ _

____Then, after they break the kiss, exhausted, Derek collapses onto the couch, closing his eyes, all sweaty and sticky but still with ass up in the air, dropping little sighs with Jess’ dick still inside him. So, he withdraws his cock, still hard and smacks it against Derek’s sore, lubed and abused hole a few times._ _ _ _

____The camera (his presence until then forgotten by them), catch a good frame from Derek’s worn out body splayed over the couch and his sweat-plastered spent face; turning to Jess then._ _ _ _

____“man, I hope you don’t have broken him because we still going to need him”_ _ _ _

____“nah, he is a strong bitch, he can take anything” Jess says giving a hard slap on Derek’s ass, making his body jerk a little. They both start a laugh at this._ _ _ _

____“Can you please show me what you did with his hole?”_ _ _ _

____With both hands Jess spread Derek ass cheeks, exposing his sore pink hole all gooey and slicked, a thin rope of cum dripping out from there, falling and pooling slowly on the floor._ _ _ _

____“What we gonna do with him?” the camera says._ _ _ _

____“Leave him there; this bitch is too spent to going anywhere after all” Jess smirks at his comment._ _ _ _

____The cameramen moves close Derek blacked-out face and talks to him, or try to do it, given his actual condition._ _ _ _

____“Troy? Are you okay? Do you can give me some words man? I need to know if you’re alive”_ _ _ _

____Derek half open his eyes and whispers “y'ah.. m'kay..”_ _ _ _

____“Do you need something? Water? Food? I can bring to you”_ _ _ _

____Derek always taking a few seconds to process the question and deliver the answer._ _ _ _

____“nop'.. jus' leav'me h're.. M'tired…”_ _ _ _

____“This guy worn you out, don’t he?” he says pointing to Jess; even Derek couldn’t see him from his position._ _ _ _

____“y'ah.. he's a m'nst'r” Derek tells him letting out a sigh and closing his eyes again._ _ _ _

____“hahaha alright man, I’m going let you rest, you deserve this” the cameramen pet Derek’s head like he was a dog that just made a good trick._ _ _ _

____They went out from room and left Derek there, resting and eventually falling asleep. He stayed blacked out for 12 hours. Looking at him spent over the couch, the cameraman thinks Derek deserves an award for this film. And he really does._ _ _ _


	5. Three Times in a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is, hope you like it ;)

They both were sitting on the couch next each other. _Another day, another guy to fuck me_ Derek thought. He can’t even contain his excitement. When he had become such a cockslut? Maybe either from the moment of his first porn video or since he was born, he don’t know. But it doesn’t matter, because he was right here, ready to be fucked good again, not even caring someone was filming anymore. All he wanted was Reed (the guy next to him) manhandled him on that couch and spilled his seed inside him.

“They say you’re 8, 8.5, 9 inches maybe?” Derek asks Reed.

“Yeah close to it. Depends how excited I am”

 _fuck me_. Derek nods. Hear that he was about to de hammered by one of the biggest cocks he ever had him more anxious and greedy.

“Well I mean, you are pretty damn tall so I can imagine”

“Yeah, they say if you have long fingers you must have a… big gloves, doesn’t it?”

Both them start laughing. Derek speaks quickly.

“I thought was bigger the feet the bigger the meat”

Reed makes a face. “I never heard that one”

“You never...” Derek says being interrupted.

“I wear twelve or thirteen, depending on the shape of shoe” they were sitting with legs stretched over retractile seat of couch, side to side, brushing his feet at each other; Derek’s right hand resting on Reed left tight.

“Well, let’s talk about what matters, me fucking you” Reed made his statement pointing his thumb to his chest then stretching his index finger to Derek. “but don’t worry pretty boy, I’ll be gentle”, Derek till now just hearing the man talks decide speaks “I appreciate that..” but soon he was cut off on this sentence when Reed raise his hand closed on a fist and said “firstly gentle” chuckling after see the astonishing look on Derek’s face staring his clenched fist. Swallowing hard, Derek responds.

“There we go. I appreciate that… so it’s my ass”

“Alright”

“Good”

“We aren’t having it any other way after all” Reed speaks tilting his head to right and left on a funny move, taking some laughs from Derek. “I’m a beach kinda guy” he continues.

“Oh yeah?” Derek asks.

“Yeah. Show off the body and doing some surfing and check out everybody else there”

Derek drop his gaze, scanning through Reed’s (still) covered body. The guy has the most beautiful muscles Derek ever seen, I mean they’re already impressive all clothed-covered, the biceps bulging hard, stretching the hem of the sleeve. His right arm it’s all ink covered, from the wrist and probably to the shoulder (he was checking it in a while). His skin was pale, but in a beautiful way. Reed has pretty bright blue eyes, matching with his nut-brown short hair, contrasting with his thin unbearded face. Derek moves his hand to lift Reed’s grey shirt, exposing his well-defined sic pack abs.

“I notice you have a pretty nice body” “oh look, some tattoos”  
Reed has his name inked just under his bellybutton.

Derek’s hand keeps on smoothing the hard abs, fingers sliding over the skin passing by the undulations of muscles.

“You know what Troy? The best thing about be in the beach is checking out the other guys” “and specially ones have fucking huge arms” he says gripping Derek’s biceps “and definitely big chest” moving his hand to clutch the Derek covered pecs. “Let’s see what you’ve got” and lift Derek shirt exposing his defined abs, hovering his hand over the tanned skin; “fuck yeah.. but let’s hide that for a little bit” pulling the shirt fabric back down. Derek arches his thick and dark right eyebrow, his smirk turning into an open smile; “I like guys with some nice lips too” right hand grabbing on Derek’s jaw, Reed pull his faces together, closing mouths into a hot fiery kiss, tongues swirling around each other. Reed ends the space between them by pulls Derek’s body closer, his left hand around his shoulders while the other one travels over Derek’s torso. The werewolf responds to the grip, placing his hand on Reed’s jaw while turns the kiss more intense. They hummed behind the kiss; discretely groaning and panting quickly disjointed their mouth when the need for air was necessary. Reed bites Derek bottom lip, dragging the teeth over the flesh making his way to the bearded chin, planting a little bites there too.

After a good make out session, Reed straightens up on his knees over the couch. Derek moves too, sitting on his knees but legs bended under himself; this way he was facing Reed’s chest. He lift grey shirt till pass the pecs, exposing the abs one more time. Reed grip at the hem holding it above his chest while Derek slides hands all over the ripped abs before him.

“You like that stomach?” he asks while Derek holds on his sides planting kisses over there. He worked all over the torso, traveling his mouth giving little pecks on each side of abs. “fuck yeah, your fucking muscles so fucking sexy” Reed tells with his hands squeezing and groping Derek’s covered back and arms. Derek lifts his shirt again exposing the chest and goes put his wet lips around a nipple, sucking with will.

“Come on, take this off me”  
Derek obeyed pulling Reed’s shirt completely off his body.

“Fuck me, look at this body man” he shouts. Reed’s covered muscles already impressive; his muscle naked torso was a heavenly vision. His bulged pecs made Derek salivate.

“You like it right? But this is a 2-on-2 game, so take off your shirt too” he not even wait for Derek, moving to take off the shirt for himself, Derek just only raising his arms for allow the fabric be pulled above his head.

“Give me more kisses you sexy beast” Derek placed his hands on Reed’s nape, pulling him down over his body, putting mouths together. Lying themselves, the frantic make out sessions starts again, Reed palming Derek crotch over his shorts. When his hand wasn’t groping Derek covered dick, Reed ruts his own crotch over Derek’s, making undulating sinuous moves to get more friction. Their mouths were just sore from the intense biting and kissing session, spit smeared around their mouths and over the chins.

“Come on, grab my ass”  
No hesitate; Derek put his hands on each side Reed’s covered butt, squeezing over the fabric jeans.

“Oh yeah, you got a solid ass” SMACK; sounds a hard slap Derek gives at one covered cheek.

“Smack that shit” Reed commands; he won two more slaps. 

Reed dives into Derek’s neck, giving kisses all over the skin making his way down the body, licking the pecs and abs; he unbuttons Derek shorts, setting his cock free. “Oh, what is that unh? What do we have here?” giving a little kiss on the tip. He pulls down Derek shorts enough to get more space and skin to show. Holding on the base, Reed goes down all Derek length, engulfing the cock with his hot and wet mouth. Bobbing his head a few times he drops the cock just for a moment to takes Derek’s shorts off completely. “Take this off, I want you totally naked under me”, swallowing the dick again, making Derek raise his hips, arching his back for get the right angle.

“Get there back in your mouth” Derek says, placing a hand behind Reed’s head while holding at base of his cock with another one. “Oh fuck!” he exclaim, shoving inside Reed’s mouth, gripping hard onto his hair, his hips moving up rhythmically. Reed hollows his cheeks, sucking feverously, and sometimes letting go from dick to put Derek balls inside his mouth, just to going back to suck the cock again, putting his tongue out slapping the shaft onto it. With his right hand he shoves Derek left leg up, holding behind the tight while goes to licking Derek’s taint.

“Oh god!” Derek groans.

“Come on man; hold it there for me uhn?” Reed drags Derek hand, placing it behind his tight for maintain the positing while he wets his thumb for teasing it around Derek’s hole rim.

“Yeah fill that ass” Derek exclaims when the thumb dives inside him feels.

“You like it? Like have that ass filled with some hard big cock? You can’t wait for me get in there, I see it!”

“Oh.. Can’t wait for your big cock to be inside me” Derek says.

Reed goes back sucking Derek balls and licking the taint, never taking back his thumb from that wet little hole. Derek whispers words he can’t understand, always moaning and groaning.

“Yeah, play with that ass… I like it, I like it soo much.. come on, get it nice and ready” Derek says scratching fingers through Reed hair.

“Fuck, that is so fucking tight. I can’t believe it is all mine to do whatever I want” Reed shouts.

“Yeah it is all yours, I’m yours” Derek throws his head back into the couch, groaning while Reed works his mouth sucking dick and balls, always fingering his wolf-pussy. After a good blowjob session, he drops the dick saying “come on turn over, slut”. Derek drops his leg he was holding onto the cushions couch, and sitting on there, lifting up his upper body he goes to meet Reed mouth, sharing a hot passionate kiss, tongues swirling around each other. Reed grips hard into Derek black locks hair, pulling his head backward, breaking the kiss saying “enough kissing, turn over for me slut. Get on all fours; I want to see that ass in the air”.

Derek obeys promptly, with his knees planting on the cushions and supported by his forearms. In this position he was completely exposed, ass up in the air waiting for the next move.

Grabbing at the two firms ass cheeks Reed says “fuck man! This can’t be real. This is the most fuckable rounded bubble ass that I ever seen. Look at this, this shit is enormous!” 

Smirking, Derek was proud from himself. He always knew he was a wet walking dream, but sometimes he still surprised himself when hear someone tells him things like that. His marble-carved body was resulted from mixed intense daily work out and some gorgeous werewolf DNA. He always have a huge bubble butt, but after he started made porn movies he had intensified his squats routine (he is the power bottom after all), which had assured the roundness and firmness of his buns.

Reed can’t contain himself and shoves his face between Derek ass cheeks. He closes his mouth around the rim, sucking greedily while playing his tongue teasing inside; hands grabbing each globed cheek squeezing and shaking the muscles. He had Derek panting in pleasure.

“Yeah eat my ass, wet my hungry hole” Derek says. His body was writhing onto the couch, his wolf keening with need to have something filling his insides, droplets of sweat pasting his black hair to his forefront.

Sometimes Reed withdraws his face to take some air, using his hands to spread each side of that round and firm ass, exposing Derek’s hole to cold air from the room, just to dives his mouth again, sucking some more. After some minutes Reed lifts his upper body, leaving Derek’s ass exposed wanting for more.

“Alright, let me make it up for you” Reed says pushing his finger inside Derek’s already gooey-spited hole.

“Do you like my tight ass?” Derek says pushing more his ass up, offering himself like a cheap whore. Reed still fingering his hole, working the thumb brushing all over the inner walls. “Yeah it’s so fucking tight” shoving his free hand inside his jeans to squeeze his already hard cock.

Still pushing his ass to meet Reed’s hand, Derek pants “oh god, I can’t wait for you to be inside of me”

“You like that, cheap slut? Fucking look at me!” Reed exclaims. Derek looks over his shoulder, smirking mischievously. Putting one hand at Derek shoulder, Reed brought his body backward, lifting him from the couch, covering Derek’s back with his chest, his jeans covered crotch brushing on Derek’s ass, moving his heads close to share another intense tongued kiss. Reed break the kiss soon, shoving Derek’s body forward spreading him flat over the couch, going back to finger the hole, dragging out a litany of groans from Derek’s throat. He spread the lightly hairy, muscled ass cheeks, exposing the little pink hole he was about to fuck, playing with his fingers on the muscle rim.

“Look at that fucking asshole! Look at that.. man is so fucking tight, I can’t even imagine…” shoving his index finger inside.

“Oh god, Reed stop teasing, you killing me!” Derek muffled, face shoved into a pillow.

“Save the begging for later man, you’re going to need it” taking out his fingers, Reed get rid of his jeans throwing them somewhere over the room. He grabs his dick placing the tip over the Derek entrance, teasing the man. Derek lowers his upper body, shoulders touching the cushions underneath him and with hands at back he spread his ass cheeks, giving Reed total access to his hole. Reed lets an amount of saliva drops from his mouth onto Derek’s hole, smearing it whit the tip like his dick was a brush or something.

“Fuck, look at that shit. Oh god you’re begging for my cock, don’t you?”

Derek’s only sound audible was muffled moanings.

“Come here, lift that hips for me”

Derek complies immediately, lifting up his hips from the couch while his chest still flat against the cushions, his back making a sinuous curve from the new position; he was looking like a bitch in heat, offering his hole to first alpha male who wanted breed him.

Getting up, Reed takes a new position, right foot planted on the ground and the left one supported over the couch, leg lightly bended; he was squatting just above Derek ass, getting the right angle to be capable mount him. Very patiently he shoves the tip inside, passing the rim, making a little in-and-out moves just teasing wickedly.

“Oh stop teasing and fuck me hard bastard!” Derek shouts.

“Wow, so demanding. The slut want this cock deep inside of you?” Reed says.

“Yes, fuck yes!”

No more teasing, Reed shoves the length, taking a suffered moan from Derek’s throat. A matter of time he was thrusting on a steady pace, one hand flat over Derek’s back, just over the trickle tattoo, his tights meeting that ass, muscles bouncing from the impact of the thrusts. Derek grips hard into cushions, avoiding be shoved forward onto the couch.

“Oh yeah, fuck me, I like that deeeep long thruuusstss.” He groans.

 _spurt spurt spurt spurt_ was the sound of Reed’s dick in and outing from Derek’s lubed hole. Placing his free hand onto Derek shoulder he teases. “You like that? This big fucking cock hammering you?”

“Yeah yeah, I love it” 

Noticing the intense groaning, Reed assumes was hitting a pleasure spot, so he goes for it, fucking with more urgency.

“Oh you feel so fucking tight”

“You like that?”

“Oh yeah”

“Is it turn you on, doesn’t it? Fucking my tight little hole, feeling like you were my first. I know you like it” Derek teases.

With his balls slapping hard against Derek’s taint, Reed bottoms out, stilling inside for a few seconds. 

“Take that deeeep!” he says.

“UUUHNNNNN” Derek groans.

Everytime Reed repeats this move, the entire Derek’s body shook, muscles trembling with the intense intrusion into his ass, but he don’t back up; on the contrary, Derek starts backward his hips to meet the thrusts.

“Oh bury that cock inside” he whispers almost inaudible for anyone in room to hear it. But Reed takes the hint and speeds up, hands clutching hard onto Derek shoulders, keeping him on place while shoves his dick feverously. Derek had his back arched, on hands and knees, throwing a glare over his shoulder, smirking mischievously.

“Yeah, you like my ass don’t you? Do you like fuck my tight man-cunt, fill my hole with that fucking meaty cock, unh?”

“Yeah babe I love it” Reed says between some hard shoves; “I like the taste of your dick too”; moving his hands to grip at Derek hips he keeps thrusting, mounting Derek like they were two wolves on mating season, his heavy balls slapping against the taint. Derek’s wolf was keening, even more anxious to being fucked like that; suddenly Derek decides takes a charge of the situation, on a way to satisfy his and his wolf’s greedy hungry for cock.

“I want ride you Reed, and I want it now”

“Oh man sorry but.. There’s no way I can stop this right now AAAHHH” he says thrusting a little more hard, taking a groan from them both.

“Ah.. if.. if you don’t let me, I’m gonna take it.. of my own” Derek says totally confident from himself.

“Well, you always can try but, I don’t think you’re gonna make it” _flap flap flap_ sounds Reed’s balls slapping onto Derek tights, his hands still gripping at his hips.

Derek didn’t want move from there, he was really comfortable on being hammered from his back, just lying there making no work, being fucked like a nasty slut, like a 50 dollars-whore but he needs more, he needs feel that entire 8,5 inches of meaty flesh filling his insides completely and he’s gonna get it. So using his werewolf strength he pushes back, using his arse to knocking Reed onto the couch and moves forward, Reed’s dick pulling out from Derek’s hole with a slurp sound. Getting up, he stood before Reed, his sweaty shining muscles still trembling, a hard cock pointing to the ceiling and naked he speaks confidently, using a firm and rough voice.

“I said I want to ride you and I get what I want. Now sit back onto this couch and let me bounce in that dick”

Okay, now Derek Hale could be known as the bossiest bottom that company ever met. No one in the room was even wondering something so surprisingly hot like that would happen. Reed was taken by surprise; he stays still there, his mind processing what had just happened. Then Derek speaks again.

“Come on, you gonna give me what I want or I need asks someone in this room to do this for me?” he says all arrogant, hands on his hips, looking over his shoulder to the three people-crew behind him then turning back to Reed. “You know, I was enjoying very much have this dick filling me up but if you think you don’t get anymo…” he was abruptly interrupted by Reed, who was just taking his position sited where he was commanded, “Just stop talking shit and come honor your word slut whore, my dick don’t have all the time alright?”

With a shameless smile upon his face Derek steps forward straddling Reed’s lap, his legs at each side of his body. He put a hand to back around to hold at Reed’s cock, guiding it at the door of his hole. After the tip passes the rim he sinks down, ass swallowing all the length, his cheeks touching the tights underneath him. Reed shouts from the feeling.

“FUCK YES! SIT ON THAT SHIT!!”

Derek starts bouncing, his hips and torso moving in waving motions, Reed hands moving all over his body, caressing his ass, his ribs, smoothing his hips; any place he can touch it. Derek hands holding behind at Reed’s nape.

“You like that?” he asks.

“Yeah…” Derek responds.

“You like that fucking deep cock… come here” grabbing behind Derek’s head he pulls it down, closing his mouth over Derek’s, this last never stops his hip moves. Breaking the kiss he speaks.

“YEAH BOUNCE ON THAT DICK BITCH”

Derek’s breathing was frenetic, Reed hands altering between hovering his ass, arse and tights. His hard dick was slapping against Reed abs because of his up and down hip moves.

“Oh oh fuck oh god”

“Don’t you wanted this, whore? Then take it, take it deep!” Reed says snapping hips up, his tights slapping onto Derek cheeks, they matching his moves in a beautiful body dance. Derek intensifies his moves, angling his arse on a pace only possible because his quick werewolf reflex, making the couch moves back and forth underneath them. Then Derek unbending his legs under himself, planting his feet onto the cushion couch, making a squat position over Reed lap without takes the cock inside.

“Keeps working on my cock, here he go.. All the way all the way down” he says seeing Derek sinks down onto his cock, his hands resting at Derek knees, while own Derek hands was backwards, flat over each Reed tights, supporting his weight while his ass swallow the hard dick under him; head thrown back and torso arched, Derek was on cloud 9 of pleasure, groaning restless.

“Just how you like it right? Uhn?” Derek asks lifting and dropping his body, impaling himself into 8,5 inches of cock like his life depends of it; in some way, it depends; he was making porn movies to pay the bills after all. “Oh pound that ass, pound that shit!”

“You like it, you like impaling yourself into my hard pretty cock don’t you?”

“Yeah I love it”

“Come here, come here” Reed pulls Derek’s head down again and they diving on a hot open mouthed kiss, Derek always working the dick into his ass. The he muffled behind the kiss “I’m gonna come”

“Yeah come over my abs, c’mon” Reed says speeding the pace, fucking the hell out of Derek, this one spurting hard all over the man abs.

“Oh god you’re so fucking horny, don’t you? You like my fucking dick deep in your ass while you cumming over my fucking stomach!”

Derek cant responds. He just moaning above the man, cursing inaudible words while spurts his white cream load all over there. “Don’t stop bouncing Troy, I almost there, c’mon” he slaps Derek’s ass, taking a cry from him. “Keep going, milk me, milk my cock I’m gonna, gon-nn…” can’t hold it anymore he comes inside Derek, painting the wolf inner walls with thick and hot cum. Feeling it, Derek sinks all the way down, resting his ass over Reed tights while he was filled with a generous amount of man-seed, sensation appeasing his inner wolf. He places hands over Reed chest, smoothing the skin while downs his head to kiss the man. They kissed like a hot passionate couple that just had the most incredible sex ever. But wait… they just done it! At least for Derek, but considering Reed’s response to the kiss – shoving tongue into Derek’s mouth – it must have been like that to him too.

“How that feel big guy?” Derek asks, smiling, smoothing hands over Reed chest skin.

“A-ma-zing” Reed responds punctuating every syllable. 

“Hmn, so give more kisses, I like the taste of your mouth” no waiting for a response Derek hold at sides of Reed head and takes his mouth, playing with his lips, licking and sucking between slutty moanings. After a while Derek tilts his head to side, rubbing his bearded cheek over Reed neck, murmuring “hmm your dick still hard inside of me” chuckling at it, moving his hips a little bit.

“Do you’ll take care of it for me babe? Hm?” Reed asks kissing his temple and squeezing Derek bubble butt.

“Yeah, I know exactly what to do, c’mon” Derek says, lifting from Reed’s lap, the dick outing from his sore ass, thick ropes of fluid cum spilling out passing the rim and dripping by his hairy legs; he hisses at sensation, ignoring the mess of it, dragging Reed by hand and placing him stood in front a rectangular ottoman. Derek climbs over the furniture sitting on his knees, getting in front of Reed’s naked body; with his left hand he holds on the gooey-hard dick, giving it a little strokes before take it full into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks sucking it greedily. Reed just groans at the feeling.

“Just play with the tip, just the tip” Reed says and Derek complies, humming pleasantly hollowing his cheeks, wrapping lips around the tip and giving little strokes at the shaft. Reed left hand was on Derek hair, fingers tangled around the black hair locks while the other’s was splayed flat over his back, smothering gently.

“Oh fuck! You definitely knows how to give a good damn head man” Derek was giving nothing but hummings and groans from have his mouth full of cock, sucking eagerly. “Look at me” and Derek raise his eyes, big bright greenish globes staring at a wonderful muscled body above him. He tightens his grip onto the dick and starts a stroking, always sucking and twirling his tongue around the tip inside his mouth. The tip pointing from inside through his right cheek as if was trying to get out right there. With a slurped sound he sets the cock free, shoving his face into the balls, licking and sucking them inside his mouth, never stopping the jerking off.

“Look at me while you have my balls in your mouth” Reed says. Derek raises his eyes again, groanings muffled by the fullness in there. His dark hair was a completely mess, all mussed by Reed restless hands. He drop the balls and making way to the cock, dragging his tongue up along the length engulfing it inside his mouth one more time, taking suffered moanings from Reed’ throat, but he don’t stop there. Derek goes all the way in, relaxing his throat to accommodate the big meaty pole was coming through, till his nose touched Reed pubes and bearded chin brushing over the balls, drops of saliva dripping into the cushion beneath them.

“OH FUCK MOTHERFUCKER! THAT’S WHAT I CALL A BLOWJOB MASTER” Reed shouts between a loud growl. Withdrawing his head releasing the dick with a loud pop, Derek stares at him, spit and precome dripping by his bearded chin and says, with his rough and hoarse voice from intrusion in his throat.

“What can I say? I’m such a size queen. I do what I supposed to do” smirking while stroking lightly the hard cock in his hand.

“You such a slut” Derek heard the man says, getting a slap onto his face but the smirking never disappearing from it. “Come here” Reed pulls him up enough to take his mouth, kissing hot and intensely. Derek breaks the kiss, looking into his eyes and asks with dirtiness in his voice.

“Fuck.. Do you ready to fuck me again? Come on, I need more, need more cum being loaded inside my cunt”

Taking this as a challenge Reed pushes Derek, making he lies on his back over the ottoman. He takes position, standing over Derek’s body; his legs planted at his sides and lower himself guiding his dick to Derek’s mouth.

“Come on, get this nice and wet for you hole”

Derek stretches his mouth as large as he can and swallows it, Reed making him engulf all the length. Derek clutches at his arse, fingers digging into the skin.

“Oh this is gonna be in your fucking tightened ass” he says using a hand to grab Derek’s head by his hair and fucking his mouth. He moves the free hand to back, putting a finger inside Derek hole, his legs wide spread already.

“So fucking tight down there” he says teasing his finger in and out.

“Hmmphh” Derek just hums in agreement. 

“You love my dick?” he asks.

“Hmmpphh” Derek responds.

“You fucking ready for it?”

“hmmnph” another hum in agreement.

Taking his cock from Derek’ mouth, Reed moves backward and positions himself between Derek spread legs. Derek doesn’t wait for any order, just put his hands behind the knees and pulls his legs bending himself by half. Reed brush his cock over Derek’s, teasing the man some more.

“Oh fuck I can’t wait for you to be inside of me” Derek says, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

“Patience slut, we’re almost there” no warnings, Reed positioned his dick by Derek’s entrance and shoves all the way in, dragging a loud cry from the wolf.

“OHH YEAAAH”

“Do you like that shit uhn?”

“YEAH I FUCKING LOVE IT”

Reed put his hands behind Derek knees, getting balance from the positing and thrusts with will.

“Come on, fuck me Reed, I know you can do it better than that”

Reed takes the defiance and takes both Derek legs, closing them together and putting them to side while fucking him roughly.

“Fucking pound it, pound that ass”

“Grab my fucking ass” Reed says while thrusting relentlessly. 

Derek through his arm beneath Reed tight and hands a loud slap on Reed ass cheek, smoothing lightly and squeezing it.

“Yeah yeah pound that shit, pound it”

With a strong grip Reed put hands flat over Derek shoulders, pinning the man further into the ottoman, keeping him lying on his back while shoved up his cock inside that tight little ass. They’re always trading glances, Reed staring straight into Derek greenish eyes and Derek giving back the glare inside that two beautiful blue orbs. Both them always panting, groaning and trembling entwine on each other.

“Do you like my big fucking cock? My big cock impaling you, stretching that pretty slutty cunt you call hole?”

Delivering a full white-teeth grinning Derek answers, while his hole was severely brutalized “yeah I love it, give it to me! Give it to me motherfucker!”

Thrusts become erratic, steady and precise. Reed balls slapping over Derek buttocks, his body feeling every hit flowing through his muscles.

“Ah ah tell me.. Do I feel good? How it feels to savage my ass like that?”

“Oh yeah, it feels great”

“So fuck me, fucking turn that shit out me, c’mon!”

Speeding up, Reed delivers the pound of his life. Droplets of sweat rolling over his back, as well as on his forehead, these dripping on Derek’s face and chest, adding to the mix of his own sweat.

“Oh shit.. oh oh fucking give that seed, give me that shit now!!”

“Ow, do you want my load slut? So beg it! You can beg better than that”

“Oh fuck… Reed please.. Give me your load, shot very deep inside of me”

“Beg more!”

“Oh please give me you seed I NEED IT!” Derek growls.

Reed grabs Derek right ankle and pull it to the side, spreading his legs again. He adjusts his position, steadying one foot on the ground. Now he had both feet planted firm on floor, legs wide open over the width of the ottoman. Derek doesn’t need being told what to do; lied on his back he spread even more his legs keeping them high by himself. He knows what meaning the new positions Reed takes. His hole will be ravished. With one hand gripping firmly on Derek shoulder and other one holding at Derek leg, just behind of his right knee keeping legs wide spread, Reed takes control thrusting up brutally inside Derek ass, skin-on-skin sounds echoing loud in the room.

“Oh god this is sooo gooood! Tight, warm and wet, that ass is a national treasure!”

Groaning, Derek just was capable to saying this:

“Oh fuck I’m gonna come, fuck, oh shit..”  
White stripes of cum splashing from his cock over his abs. He was making a mess of himself. Reed keeps there, thrusting like he mean it. Moving his hand, now he had both them flat onto Derek shoulders, pushing him further down the ottoman cushion, delivering a fuck it will never be forgotten.

“Oh yeah, don’t pull don’t stop… fill me up c’mon” Derek said between harsh pants. Hair plastered over his forehead, face soaked in sweat, legs up in the air, bouncing with strength of the thrusts. Suddenly, Reed start a shout of words over and over.

“I’m gonna come I’m gonna come I’m gonna come”

“Yeah come in me, come inside of me, give me that shit!” Derek demanded.

“OH FUUUUCK!” with a roar Reed spills hot creamy cum, painting Derek’s insides. His body trembling a little, hips humping slowly while he empty himself inside Derek cunt.

“Oh fuck feel so good, feel so fucking good, seriously… fuck” he says with trembling on voice.

“Yeah feels so hot!” Derek says, scrubbing hands over Reed sweated chest and abs.

“Oh I wanna do that all over again”

Chuckling, Derek speaks “man, I don’t think I get into a round 2 right now”

“You don’t need do anything, just lay there and leave all work with me alright” Reed says, laughing.

“You bastard, come here” Derek drags Reed head down saying “you so fucking sexy” before close his mouth over the other’s. Reed leans down his upper half, touching his sweated chest with Derek’s; he lays himself over Derek, rubbing their body fluids all over each other’s skin.

Breaking the kiss, Reed rest his face into the curve of Derek’s neck, breathing slowly while trying get his forces back. Derek wrapping his arms around his back, feeling the hot sweat clinging onto his skin. He never felt more okay with that. Lying over the ottoman, tangled into a body fluids mess they stay. The cameramen approach their spent bodies to a little chat.

“Guys, you are gummy and sticky”

Sighing Derek says “it’s the best part”

“Reed, I know you enjoying the time but you could show your face for a little bit?” camera asks, grinning.

Lifting his face he shakes his head, spilling drops of sweat all over Derek’s face and rubbing his forehead over Derek shoulders, taking glad laughs from him.

“Alright, asks whatever you want!” he says with the most mischievously smile ever.

“Wait a minute.. you.. you still inside him?”

“Hmm I think so..” Reed responds smiling, moving hips slowly with his cock rubbing Derek inner walls, who groan at the contact, hands holding tight on Reed’s back. 

“He fills me up nice and full, just the way I like it” Derek says grinning at man above, circling his hips matching the moves together Reed little humps.

Chuckling Reed says “you dirty slut! Come on, give a kiss to the man who fuck you good” he goes for it, closing mouths together, tongues swirling around making a mess of spit drooling by their chins.

“Okay guys, you can stop right now” cameraman speaks, being totally ignored by them both, which keeps on their make out session, wet sounds of hot kisses echoing in the room.

“Ahm guys.. guys…” he tries again, but was cut off by Reed shaking his hand as if tell him to goes away. “Leav’us here… hmph.. we-hmph we’ll be fine!” he speaks – or try at least – because Derek, who still had limbs all wrapped around Reed, don’t let go off his mouth.

“Alright then..” camera goes out, throwing arms up with a happy smile upon his face.

 

_BONUS_

Half an hour later, when cameraman was turning of his equipment he heard weird sounds coming from the bathroom. He went up there, attentive ears to each minimum splash of water and muffled sound he could pick up. When he opened the door his eyes went wide at the vision inside.

Derek was lifted up from the ground, back touching the tile wall, while Reed was thrusting fast; holding under Derek tights, which legs was wrapped around Reed’s hips. His hands were gripping tight at Reed nape to keep balance. They were under a warm water spray, kissing madly.

“Oh c’mon, you guys never gonna stop?” cameraman says astonished and excited by the scene before him. Derek tilts his head to look at him but says nothing, just smirks shamelessly then closes his greenish eyes, throwing his head back making a loud _thud_ when it hit the tile wall, mouth half open, limbs still holding tight around the male fucking him and feeling his hole being flooded with hot and thick semen by the third time in that day.


	6. Breeding You Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here just one more chapter. Enjoy it!

“Be honest be honest, are you wondering how tight my ass is?” Derek asks all confident, staring directly into Joel green eyes.

“I am pretty excited about it” Joel says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

“Well hey, you should be” Derek responds with security and right of himself, showing cockiness and arrogance which match with his grumpy and frown look.

“Yeah, I know” Joel says, feeling a little shy and intimidated by the all-confident man before him. Derek senses the tension coming from Joel and decides ease it.

“C’mon, how about we play thumb war?”

Joel’s face lit at it, tension disappearing. “Yeah, I’m in.”

They hold hands, intertwining fingers to start the game. Derek starts to count.

“One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war” passing their thumbs over each other in time with his rhyme. After five seconds Derek won. “Troy is pretty good at this” the cameraman speaks. Joel crosses arms over his chest making a pouty face, like a child who lost at his favorite game.

“Are you pouting?” Derek asks, showing joy on his voice.

“Yes I’m pouting” Joel’s tone voice was little ironic like Derek had made an obvious question. He was making an offended face too, what Derek felt really cute.

“Ounn I’m sorry, I’m sorry, c’mere” passing his arm around Joel shoulders, Derek hugs him using his free hand to give a nuggie on top of Joel head. “Poor guy”; Joel starts laughing.

“I feel better now” he says, smiling.

“Yeah? Great, but right now I just think a much better way for me reward you for making you lose.” Derek tells motion hands between them. 

“But I’m lost, I don’t have right to reward or anything, you do” Joel corrected.

“Oh yeah? Alright, so I want my prize” Derek smirks, hand smoothing Joel still covered shoulders.

“And what would it be?” Joel’s dick already aching confined in his tight jeans.

“I want blow you, swallow your cock till I feel it on the bottom of my throat. After that you have to fuck me in every position known over this couch, make me scream with every thrust of yours inside my ass till I’m a mess of sweat, spit and with a gaping hole dripping cum after you fill me up nice and good”. Derek free hand moves to grab at Joel’s bulge, squeezing it.

“Filthy motherfucker, you ask for it” Joel moves climbing onto Derek lap, kissing him. Joel was a beautiful man with a short blond head hair, sparkling green eyes, little earrings, pale skin painted with some flecks and a sharp hairless face. Some simple but beautiful tattoos adorning his muscled arms and shoulder. He had defined abs with an impressive V line that taper inside his jeans; a beautiful male specimen. Soon they had lost their shirts, naked torsos rubbing on each other; Joel rubbing his jeans covered tight crotch with Derek’s. With one hand holding on Joel shoulder and another on back of his tight, Derek change positions laying Joel onto his back on the couch. They kiss one more time before Derek lift up his body to place himself between Joel spread legs, hands sliding over man’s chest and abs, making his way to grab at the jeans waistband, playing with the button.

“Can’t wait to see what you have in here” Derek tells him with a mischievously smirk upon his face while just open up the jeans, releasing his hard cock free. Joel smirks back, glaring Derek with a lustful desire.

When the dick pop out, Derek makes a content approval hum, grabbing the length giving little strokes.

“Do you like that?” Joel asks, caressing his hand over Derek’s tight. “It’s your present, make what you want”.

Derek doesn’t wait any longer. He bends himself, planting open-mouthed kisses on Joel abs, making his way to the collarbone, rising till the mouth where they share a hot wet kiss, both humming behind full mouths. Breaking the kiss Derek made his way back, dragging his lips over the skin till he reach Joel’s dick, giving it delightful lickings along the length. Joel huffs in pleasure, twining his fingers into Derek’s black hair locks. Derek keeps there, using the tip of his tongue to play with the tip’s dick. He hold the dick in a straight position using just his index finger while drag his flat tongue since the base next Joel balls till the tip, staring inside Joel eyes, never breaking visual contact in any moment.

“You just a tease, don’t you?” he asks.

Smiling Derek says “and you like that” moving forward to give Joel one more intense kiss before going back licking the cock; He hold firmly at it, sliding his tongue along the shaft and playing the tip, smirking to Joel with open mouth giving him a glare before goes all the way down, his nose touching the Joel’s groin. He hollows his cheeks a few times, bobbing head up and down before withdrawing his mouth dragging closed lips around the length, dropping the cock with a loud and audible _POP_.

“c’mon, take this off” Derek says pulling Joel’s jeans, smile never disappearing from his face throwing the piece of cloth somewhere behind him. Sitting on his knees between Joel’s spread legs and with both hands holding on Joel bare tights, Derek bends down shoving his face into the man’s sack. He sucks every ball, catching one at a time using only his greedy tongue, alternating between them and always staring at Joel eyes.

“Shit, oh my.. So beautiful baby, so beautiful” Joel stutters while carding his fingers through Derek smooth black hair. He keeps there making hummed and watered sounds licking and slobbering over the dick, skin glistening with spit. Sometimes Derek switches taking all the way in for licking the shaft or sucking just the tip. That cock is his and nobody going to take it from him. He was so serious about it that didn’t even releasing it for neither one single minute, taking off his shorts with the cock still inside his mouth. Finally naked, his hard dick flopping against his abs while bobs head up and down swallowing all Joel had straight and up between his legs.

 _gulp gulp gulp_ Derek chocking while Joel thrusts gently into his mouth, taking from him the most beautiful sounds. Suddenly, Joel pulls him for a kiss and after a few minutes Derek pushes him down on the couch again, smirking.

“I’m not done yet.”

“C’mon Troy, I wanna fuck you”

“I’m not done yet” Derek says again, voice sounding steadier. “I said I would swallow your cock till I feel it on the bottom of my throat and that’s what I’ll do. Shut up and let me take what is mine” sounding all bossy like he meant it; Derek goes back to the cock, swallowing all the way again.

“Oh fuck motherfucker” Joel pants, hands holding at Derek head “you will get what you want” he says gripping fingers into Derek hair locks, holding it firm while moves his hip up and down, thrusting relentless inside Derek mouth taking loud gag sounds from his throat. After some minutes he pulls Derek head down – making he engulfs all the length till his nose touch the groin – and keeps there, no letting Derek free from his grip for nothing.

“Doesn’t that what you wanted? So you gonna take it! Take it till I say you can breathe”

Derek stays there, breathing through his nose while gags with a hot and pulsing dick inside his throat. The veins on his neck already jumped under the skin, the red flush spreading through his neck and all over his face. He moves head lightly to stares at Joel with pleading eyes, like who beg for mercy, for air. After some time Joel release his head, Derek pulling off with a loud POP, a strip of saliva dangling from his lower lip, tears threatening drop from the corner of his eyes, face and neck flushed red, hair mussed.

“Oh fuck is fucking big” he says with a harsh voice, rugged from the intrusion that stays so long stretching his throat. Joel just chuckles at the statement. But his rest no take too long, soon he was stroking the dick and engulfing lips on it again, smearing more saliva on at already spit-soaked dick.

“Troy’s reward part one complete. Now let’s to part two” Joel says lifting from the couch, manhandling Derek to lying on his back over the large ottoman next to them. He bends Derek on the half; knees touching shoulders while his hands holding at behind Derek knees. Aligning his already spit-lubed cock Joel pushes inside gently, groans being taken from both them. Derek starts chuckling, feeling his ass being pleasantly invaded. He tangles his legs around Joel’s waist pulling the man closer. Joel begins low and gently thrusts, hands caressing on Derek tights. He grips one hand at Joel nape; another holding on the man’s tight. Derek throws his head back, closing his eyes, panting, moaning and enjoying the sensation.

“OH fuck”

“Oh you like that big cock inside you?”

“Yeah I fucking love it” Derrek says between gritted teeth. They dives on another brief but hungry kiss, breaking it just for Joel starts his frantic pace, hips snapping forward, supporting his knees on the edge of ottoman for better balance. Derek tight his leg-grip around Joel torso, hands moving to hold at his back while he pants a _“don’t stop”_ mantra continuously.

“Oh oh you so fucking tight”

“Oh yeah you like that?” Derek asks.

“Yeah” Joel tells him, thrusting on and on, balls slapping against Derek ass-cheeks.

“So fucking pound it, c’mon!”

Joel doesn’t argue with that. He delivers how was wanted, right arm around Derek’s neck, left one still holding at his tight. They was very close, faces inches from each other feeling their hot breaths. They kissed again, tongues swirling over lips, saliva being smeared by the corners of their mouths. Unconsciously being distracted by their make out session, Joel slows his rhythm, what don’t leave Derek very happy.

“Who told you could stop? C’mon Joel, give me that dick” he says displaying a joyful and defiant look at same time.

“Oh yeah?” Joel says, speeding up suddenly what takes a litany of moan from Derek’s throat.

“Keep going keep go-” Derek stutters between thrusts.

Joel lifts his torso, untwining Derek legs to fold him at half again, going back to first position, hands holding behind Derek knees. He has more balance and power this way. And he was sure of that, judging by the way Derek was sweating and moaning under him.

“Oh you so fucking good.. oh my god”

“Do you like the way my big cock stretch your hole? Hm? Like the way I fuck you like the bitch that you are?”

“Oh yes!” Derek shouts. “Give me those deep long strokes! I’m a bitch for you.. your bitch!”

“So since you just declared yourself to me and I’m a good person, gonna give it to you” Joel says, withdrawing from Derek hot body and giving soft pats on his legs. “Turn over; bitches like you should be mounted from behind just like they were made for”.

Derek not even stops to think about it, turning immediately assuming his so favorite hands and knees position. Smile on his face, he and his inner wolf was greedy for the thinking of being mounted by that fine specimen of male. 

“Fuck yeah.. give me that dick” he says, presenting himself.

Joel immediately complies, shoving inside and taking moans from Derek again, louder this time. Very soon the fast rhythm was back, hands holding at Derek waist while his entire body shook with the powerful thrusts. He was on cloud 9, eyes closed and smiling dumbly, face being scrubbed on the fabric beneath him by the force of Joel shoves.

“Oh don’t stop, don’t stop Joel, it’s good, soo gooood…” he whines, supporting himself up onto forearms, moving his hips backward to match the thrusts. The flesh of his round and globed ass bounces each time Joel smack his hips on it. It was a beautiful vision to look.

“Fucking give me a good pounding, yeah.. That’ how I want it. Keep drilling my ass. I fucking love it.”

Joel moves one hand to stroke Derek cock, never stopping his pounding. Derek supports himself stretched outing his right arm, flatting the hand over the fabric of the couch, while pass his other arm around Joel shoulders, the new position turning his body lightly and allowing more access to they stare at each other’s face.

“You gonna make me cum.. you gonna make me cum.. oh shit…” Derek stutters while comes, spilling semen all over the fabric beneath him. Joel still there, humping hips like a dog in rut. They move heads to share a tender and passionate kiss, humming satisfied behind closed mouths.

“So sexy baby, so sexy” Joel murmurs when their lips separate.

“You’re forgetting something honey, something you own me” Derek stares Joel, smirk enlarging while make a rotating motion with his arse, making Joel cock moving inside him.

“Oh shit, don’t do that you fucker”

“C’mon, I want my reward” Derek bends forward, presenting himself again, one hand back to spread his ass-cheek. “and I want it warm, thick and good” circling hips some more like he wants milk Joel’s dick.

“You’re such bitch don’t you?” Joel asks. “Offering himself to me like a cheap whore, not even caring if someone is watching” he was right. At this point right now, Derek was 0 fucks given who was watching or judging him; he just wants what he wants, and it have to be now.

“I don’t care if they watching, what I care is YOU filling me up. C’mon man, are you gonna giv-” he was cut when Joel shoves his face into the fabric under him, a flattened hand holding tight his head in place.

“Shut up!!” Joel shouts. “You’re a bitch and bitches don’t make demands” he starts a pace again, smacking loud into Derek arse. “they are bred and this..” he make his point thrusting harder “is what you gonna be right now”.

Derek entire body tremble. He shivers totally blissed and dazed, enjoying the feeling of being ravished one more time, starting to smile and giggle when feels Joel’s semen spurting inside him.

“Oh shit.. oh god yes.. yes so good..” he whispers, voice fainting a little. Joel bends forward, covering Derek sweat-shining back with his chest, taking hand away from Derek head and clinging bodies totally on each other. He moves his head to next to Derek’s, diving in another wet kiss, tongues dancing around exchanging saliva and smearing it into their already plastered faces. When the need for some air is required and the mouths separated is when they exchanged lovely glances, caress and affection words, despite the intensity and toughness of sex they just had.

“So beautiful baby, so beautiful totally spent under me…” Joel whispers sweetly into Derek ear while plant little pecs all over his sweat bearded-face and smoothers a hand into that ebony hair locks. “..totally bred by me” he says, hips rutting slowly brushing his length inside Derek’s slimy hole. Derek hums satisfied, one hand back to smooth at the skin on Joel tight. He look at Joel by his eyes corners, lips sealed along a happy smile.

“Hmm, I loved my reward, thanks man” he speaks on a smooth voice, hips moving on circle motions to match at Joel humps.

Cameraman step forward, getting a close of Derek’s sated face. “Troy? How are you feeling? Tells us, everyone wants to know how is being ravished by Joel.”

With half lidded eyes and a dumb smile upon his face Derek responded “It feels warm and nice… I’m feeling complete.. filled” he giggles, shoving back his arse against man hips. Joel goes back to kiss his face, smiling and gently caressing the wolf. When he made a move to withdraw his cock and lift up his body, Derek whimpers, grabbing hands holding at Joel tights to avoid him to move.

“Noooo.. stay there” he whines, voice between something sleepy and childish.

Chuckling at the scene Joel says “Troy man, as much as I love being inside of you, I need get up”

“No you don’t, stay there it feels so nice” Derek mumbles, nestling himself on the couch, Joel’s hot body splayed over him. He throws a glance to the camera like says _“what I supposed to do”_

“Joel man..” camera speaks “Wait till he fall sleep, what considering his state it not going to much time to get there, than you can recompose yourself”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I know this one” cameraman says, pointing to Derek already blacked out, snoring lightly “he is going stay out for hours”

They both laughed, staring Derek while he sleeps quietly.

 

When Derek wakes up, he is not on all fours anymore. Lay down onto his chest on the couch (the crew must had put him there) still naked he looks around, alone in the room. He sighs and wonders aloud, chuckling with a smile “what have I become? A hungry cockslut. Who would say ahn Derek Hale?!” He sits on his calves taking a moment to recharge his brain from so many hours out, when he see a paper note and a check next to his folded clothes. Taking the note on hands he read it.

_“Since you like my dick and seed so much, how about we meet for a round two? But this time no cameras, no crew, no one. Just you and me. I promise it’s gonna be more hot than the first time. If you have interest call me, the number is just below. See ya”_

Smirking rising on his face, mouth corners lifting up and enlarging on an opened smile, Derek folds the note and put it inside his jeans’ pocket. He takes the check, fold it too, shoving it inside the same pocket; while dressing up he said to himself “oh man, I definitely love this life!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, was not in my plans making this chapter on two parts, but the things just go with the flow and it ends that way... And I think it is pretty nice :) Also, I've been thinking about make a threesome like some of you had been asking me, but not decided yet if I'm going add one more chapter to this or make a new fic for it. So stay tuned and if you have more ideas I'm open to hear them. See ya!


	7. Breeding You Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is pretty just smut and much porn. Sorry not sorry.

_When Derek wakes up, he is not on all fours anymore. Lay down onto his chest on the couch (the crew must had put him there) still naked he looks around, alone in the room. He sighs and wonders aloud, chuckling with a smile “what have I become? A hungry cockslut. Who would say ahn Derek Hale?!” He sits on his calves taking a moment to recharge his brain from so many hours out, when he see a paper note and a check next to his folded clothes. Taking the note on hands he read it._

_“Since you like my dick and seed so much, how about we meet for a round two? But this time no cameras, no crew, no one. Just you and me. I promise it’s gonna be more hot than the first time. If you have interest call me, the number is just below. See ya”_

_Smirking rising on his face, mouth corners lifting up and enlarging on an opened smile, Derek folds the note and put it inside his jeans’ pocket. He takes the check, fold it too, shoving it inside the same pocket; while dressing up he said to himself “oh man, I definitely love this life!”_

 

\- X -

 

Derek doesn’t have time to take a look once inside the apartment. When the door was opened he was dragged inside by a fistful on his jacket by Joel nervous hands. The man was hungry. He takes Derek’s mouth in a feverish kiss, tongue asking permission to invade that warm and wet hole. They kissing like two horny teens, making a mess of spit around his lips. Derek likes that way: wet, filthy and raw. When Joel moves to bite at Derek neck, this one takes the chance to speak.

“C’mon, I want feel that cock of yours splitting me in two again, making me scream” he gasps when Joel delivers two slaps over his covered butt which he had squeezing hard since Derek trespass his frame door; the werewolf can’t help to rut against Joel’s boner, rubbing their confined cocks over each other, searching for friction.

“C’me here slut boy, it’s time for fun” slapping more two times at Derek butt, Joel close the door behind and led them up to the room. Once inside they lost his clothes in a blink of an eye, throwing every piece of them at some corner of the room.

“You know, even I loving that bubble rounded ass you have back there I wanna taste this cock. C’mon let me have it” So, Joel lay on his back with his head dangling on the edge of the bed, while Derek stands behind it, shoving his dick down Joel’s throat. He hums closing lips along the length making smacking kisses sounds.

“Hmm so fucking good” Derek hums. “Lick that dick”. Joel obeys, smirking and sealing lips around the tip, sucking it eagerly looking straight inside Derek eyes. With one hand at holding at the base of his cock and other resting on Joel’s neck he lowers his body to shoves his man-wood even further down.

“Yeah open up, open up your throat man, that’s it” he says when his sac touch Joel’s nose, shoving all the way in. Joel moans in pleasure behind his full mouth.

Right then Derek notice Joel’s hard dick pointing straight up, the magnificent length pulsing with all his glory, blue veins bulging under the skin and a little drop of juice cock sliding from the tip, dripping along the length; his hole clenches at the vision and his mouth watered. Promptly he hover his body over Joel’s assuming the 69 position, taking a grip hold at the base of that cock.

“So delicious, this is like candy for me” he says before engulfs the shaft in one move, nose touching Joel’s groin. Soon they both starts a litany of hums and moans, sucking each other hungrily, Joel hands clutching hard at Derek round ass. Meanwhile, Derek uses all the talented cocksucking skills he knows. This is one of those things he loves most to do; giving head. With sealed lips around the base he pulls his head back slowly, hollows his cheeks dragging his mouth along the shaft and smearing saliva on the length at the same time stopping by the tip sucking all the precum leaking by it like it was one kind of liquor that supplies all his werewolf vitamin needs.

“Oh fuck Troy, you’re gonna kill me like that” Joel says, already panting hard and free from Derek’s dick stretching his throat, which he got distracted by the glorious blowjob he was receiving. He look at the two smooth-hard rounded ass cheeks before his face, the pink hole clenching in all that possible inviting ways. He can’t contains himself and using his hands spread the cheeks shoving his face in there, tongue lapping over the rim of muscle, feeling Derek body trembles from the sensation.

Derek still there, sucking cock like he mean it, like his life depended of it. Gag noises coming from his sore throat, smart tongue never losing one chance to chase the tip when his mouth comes off for air; mouth so talented he not even use hands for that. In other hand, Joel hands were being very useful; he not misses one chance to grip or give hard slaps on Derek ass cheeks, watching the flesh bouncing each time he blow a hit. All that no stopping his rimming session. After some minutes Derek skin ass already red palmed marked.

Suddenly he gets up, dropping the cock from his warm mouth and freeing himself from Joel grabby hands. He stood on the mattress turning around, adjusting himself over Joel’s lap, feet either side of Joel’s body.

“Okay, it’s time to make your word baby” he says while lines the cock at the entrance of his spited hole, teasing the tip over the rim. Joel drags him for a kiss and Derek takes the chance to whispers by his ear “You said this would be even better than last time. Now I want it. I want that cock in my ass”.

He doesn’t wait one single minute, squatting over Joel lap, his hungry hole swallowing the length all the way inside. Derek shifts a little, one hand back flat on the sheets for support and the other slowly stroking his dick. Even with the slow ride rhythm, his muscles bulged and getting ripped under his sweat gold-tanned skin, six-pack flexing with up and down from his body, bulged veins getting prominent along his forearms and biceps. A beautiful vision to appreciate.

“Don’t worry slut, you’re gonna have it.”

“That cock feels good” he throws head back, groaning shamelessly. Soon Derek quicks the pace, rolling hips feverously always staring straight into Joel green eyes. He uses both hands to support himself holding over each Joel knees, lifting and sitting on his own demand. Derek may be the bottom, but he definitely had the control of the situation.

“Oh yeah, take it baby, take it from me, all you want” Joel says between chuckles smoothing hands over Derek tights, one of them eventually going stroke his hard and neglected dick. Derek had closed eyes, mouth lightly open dropping moans just savoring the moment. On a wave of enthusiasm he intensifies his hip-rolls, arse moving back and forth with Joel cock following the motion, inevitably touching his pleasure spots.

Joel hand switch between smooths Derek firm tights and his washboard ripped abs. Lifting up his hips he manages matches sync rhythm with Derek moves, what just made the man above writhing in ecstasy.

“Oh fuck just like that; yes… keep going Joel, right there. Fuck me like the man I know you are, c’mon give to me!” Demands Derek with a rough voice.

With that request, he not even thinks about it. Drags Derek head down for a wet kiss, fastening the pace of his thrusts. The force of his hammering was enough to lift Derek from his lap, a loud slap of sweat skin resound in the bedroom.

 _“Hmmph hmph hnnph”_ Derek moans from have his ass brutally assaulted was muffled by Joel lips and tongue. When he finally break the kiss all that suppressed whines was set free.

“Oh yes don’t stop”

_Slap slap slap slap_

“Oh god fuck… give it to me give it to me!” he chuckles between the words, a wide grin surging upon his face every time Joel manage hit his prostate.

“I told you it would be better than our first fuck” Joel says smiling while nailed Derek hole over and over again. “You were made for this darling, for taking dick” _slap slap slap slap _“you’re surely a real bitch. Must be used to take big dicks inside that nice warm hole” he pants breathless already, giving two firm hand slaps on Derek flank.__

__The thrust was so strong that have Derek body being lifted on every hit of hip, his hands not flat on the mattress anymore, instead just tip of his fingers touching it on an attempt to get balance. Joel balls slapping against his ass cheek constantly; both bodies already plastered in sweat, soaking the sheets beneath them. Joel pale skin flushed in shades of red, his body working to exhale the heat from inside; Derek could feel several streams of sweat running along his spine just for settling where Joel dick in and out had him stretched widely, the cool droplets making contact with the skin intensely hot between the cock and his abused rim. The headboard banging hard against the wall at the same rhythm of their motions; the probable neighbors not very happy with that free mating demonstration._ _

__“Oh oh yes yeah I fucking love that dick, LOVE IT!” Derek shouts while have the ride of his life, always chuckling and giggling with an expression of happiness never seen before. His circling moves intensified panting hot breathes, his hard cock slapping against his soaked abs. When he feels the orgasm rising inside he shout shameless._ _

__“Here it comes oh yeah.. yeah I gonna.. gonn-” he was cut off by his own orgasm, flowing through his body erupting on long white strips that landed over Joel chest. Chuckling and laughing through his orgasm he grabs at the base of his dick, squeezing a little dragging some more hot fluid flying and pooling on Joel abs._ _

__“Fuck yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!” shouts Joel while watches Derek come back from his daze. He keeps up the thrusts, building his climax for his grand finale. Derek’s hole tighten around him, wet and warm cunt sucking his dick like he meant it. Soon he was babbling the arrive of an orgasm._ _

__“OH I’M GONNA COME OH SHIT..”_ _

__“OH YES COME IN MY ASS JOEL, BREED ME.. BREED ME LIKE THE BITCH IN HEAT THAT I AM!!!” Derek screams in full lungs feeling Joel spurts a dense warm flow on his insides, getting a sensation of fullness and completeness; his wolf rolling under his skin at that incredible and wonderful feeling. That shout seems trigger something inside Joel because while he breeds Derek, hips glued on the man’s ass no leaving a gap between them, he grabs continuously at Derek arms like wants pull the man closer scratching his biceps on the process; Derek bended and arched above him, arms straight with hands palmed flat on the mattress underneath them._ _

__Soon Joel hips slow down to move, Derek takes the chance to start a waving and circling motions onto his lap; straightening his back he bring hands to caress over Joel chest, rubbing his come with sweat while wiggling his hips milking till the last drop of cum inside him._ _

__“Oh fuck… oh my god..” Joel tries to speak, but breathless to do it. His hands going to smooth over Derek sweat-wet chest, splaying them wide to grab at that hard pecs, squeezing it for shortly thereafter move them for the biceps again, finally settling hands on Derek tights, fingers moving sweetly on the tanned skin; Derek throws his head back, moaning immerse in pleasure still feeling Joel semen slosh inside him. Veins bulging along his arms, muscles stretching the skin in a better beautiful way highlighting his awesome fit form, skin shining all drenched in sweat, hair plastered on his forefront and temples; Derek was a mess, but that’s the way he likes it._ _

__“Oh fuck” he says sweetly between smiles, bringing head back to stare at Joel spent face, hands moving along the sides of Joel’s body._ _

__“Fuck..” Joel says breathes steadier now._ _

__“It feels good?” Derek asks with a smirk upon his face._ _

__“Yeah…” he sighs “definitely baby...”_ _

__Chuckling at that Derek goes down on him closing chests together and giving into a hot kiss; with both hands holding at Joel head he delivers it, tongue swirling around Joel’s, exchanging thick globes of saliva between his lips playing with each other’s. When finally they break the kiss, Derek shoves his face on Joel’s curve neck, inhaling a marvelous male scent from there which gave him bliss, glee and help to seat his daze from earlier. Joel tangle arms around Derek holding him on a warm and nice hug post-sex while plant little kisses on the side of Derek head and ran hands over his back till reach his ebony hair, fingers running through black locks._ _

__“So good baby, so goo-” Joel stops his whispers when feels something warm and wet brush on his neck. “Troy man are you.. are you licking me?” he asks, a little surprised but no bothered._ _

__Derek stops right there. Yes, he was licking at Joel neck - or his wolf was licking - but it had any difference? Honestly, not to him._ _

__“I I-I-..” lifting his head only enough to his voice not sound muffled, he stutters a few times before speaks properly. “I was..” his face flush. “Sorry.. I’m not gonna do this anymore”_ _

__“Hey” Joel speaks, fingers scratching Derek scalp. “Don’t worry okay? I’m not bothered, just a little surprised” he chuckles “Well, if you like you can keep it” he tells; Derek could feel the firmness on his heartbeat and voice._ _

__Blushing even more Derek says “Thanks”, shoving his face on the neck again to start what he had stopped – this time a little more intense. Joel moans a bit._ _

__“You really like it don’t you?” he laughs. “Well, everyone have kinkys, who am I to judge that?” he affirms._ _

__“Yeah, it’s a thing of mine” Derek speaks but no stops his licking session. “I like your taste, your smell. It calms me”._ _

__“I suppose that breeding thing is a kinky too, since you melt at it back there in the studio and still hanging on my dick right now.” He buck hips a little to poke his still hard dick inside Derek. He moans with it. “Yes, don’t pull out please. Your come it’s gonna oozing out and I want it inside. I could explain it, but you wouldn’t understand” He blushes again; skin flushing red behind his dark stubble._ _

__“Troy I don’t need understand, I just need enjoy” he says moving his hips to hump at Derek taking some moans from him. “And you can sure I am enjoying this too much”. He smiles and gave some bites on Joel neck. “I like how it feels. Feel filled and owned. Makes me think I belong to you somehow.” Joel just chuckle at the confession kissing Derek head, lips sealed on that muffled hair. They stay there for a while, caressing and spoiling each other, immersing themselves into the heat of tangled arms, sweat bodies. After a while Derek breaks the silence, murmuring._ _

__“Can we sleep on this way? It’s too comfy to move from here and… I feel safe.” the werewolf says snuggling his body against Joel’s, planting his face back on that neck. Chuckling Joel responds “Yeah, we can you sly boy” he ruffles Derek hair on a funny way like he was a pouting child. Derek’s body pressing against, a ripped beast body of pure muscles snoring above him but he don’t want to move either - soon he’s gonna feel his body go numb by the pressure - but by now he was comfy too; and Derek sleeping like this, all wrapped around his body like a little monkey grabs onto his mom’s back, he was more than fine with that._ _

__Before black out completely Derek’s mind still wonders to himself, wandering through his thoughts _“I didn’t know what I'd get with this porn thing, but I definitely don’t want to lose it anytime soon”_ , snuggling into Joel’s body even more, finally succumbing to tiredness, smiling. Definitely this is not the end of line for him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the kudos, comments and suggestions given to me along this fic. You guys sparking me many ideias for future works. Also I'm gonna expand this into a serie, so stay tuned if you want some more of Derek Hale's slutiness ass on the road.  
> Feel free to give me any ideas. I'm open to all of them. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope had gone well. Also, since English is not my first language I apologize for grammatical mistakes or any other linguistic errors. Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
